The King's Key
by BlankStareOfDoom
Summary: Gin points out to Aizen that there is another way to create a King's key, but it will take the sacrifice of his beloved youth love's best friend. Will he take the life of the innocent teen? AizenXOC GrimmjowXOC UlquiorraXOC IchigoXOc
1. My Lenore

Hello! You may remember me from Sakura's Bodyguards! Well, I decided to make a Bleach fanfiction! Yay! So, moving on, this will be a very sexual fiction later on, so beware and do NOT flame me, I can't stress that enough… you may comment but no criticisms. If I made a mistake on a name or something like that then you can tell me over messaging and NOT on the review page. Ah, and I will be making this a long fiction, so enjoy. Thank you, and Good day to you :3

Chapter one: The Substitute.

"Aizen-Sama…" a voice called from the darkness, a voice so melodic that it should belong to a woman of great beauty and talent. But instead, it was Gin. The White haired grinning man stepped out from the shadows nodding to his brown haired leader. "It seems this battle for they king's key has been nothing but trouble Aizen-sama… and I've been looking for a solution that will be easy, and the Shinigami won't know until you become king." His grin widened.

Aizen looked interested. His brown eyes stared down Gin as he thought of how this could benefit him, and how this could also make problems to his plans. "hm, tell me what information you gathered Gin-san…" He sat up straight in his chair, one hand cupping his chin, his other hand resting on the armrest.

He nodded and pulled down a screen and pulled out a pointed from his sleeve. " I knew you would want to hear what I had to say so I made a slide show for you Aizen-sama!" His face showed utter accomplishment with an enigmatic expression. As Aizen just stared at him, a bit creeped out by the fact that he pulled out a long metal rod from his sleeve and the even creepier fact that he pulled a random screen out of thin air, Gin turned on the slides and showed him the display pictures he drew himself. The first was a picture of an Aizen stick figure with the king's key and a crown on. "As you know Aizen-sama…The king's key is needed is you want to become the king of the spiritual world, so Instead of enraging the Shinigami by destroying their town, I found a being on earth with a limit of power so great that you can make a king's key just by sucking out her energy and using it to create the key." He flipped to the next slide, which was a picture of a purple haired, green eyed beauty laughing with her friends. "As I was searching through Karakura town I witnessed this little human with her friends having fun and laughing, but I noticed she had an immense amount of spiritual energy…"

Aizen groaned. "Yes Gin, I understand, but you know my plan and how I was going to kill two bird with one stone…" he sat back, pouting slightly, a bit disappointed at how convenient the plan was for him, but it was missing one aspect.

"… Well you didn't let me finish Aizen-sama…" He chuckled and flipped to the next slide with the purple haired girl, but this time there was another girl next to her. " remember when Taiki-chan was put into hiding and you held a fit because you couldn't find her? Well, it just so seems that she's with the girl we need…" he pointed to the other girl. " Looks closely Aizen-sama, and tell me… doesn't she look familiar?"

He squinted his eyes and then gripped his arm rests. "…That… can't be…" his eyes widened a little bit. "…How did you, find her?" he looked over to the picture frame on his stand next to his chair and held it in his hands. There was a picture of a girl around the age of eight and him, the age of twelve. He held it up to the screen and nodded. "She's grown so much…" he smirked. "Finally…I've found her… I will become king and she will be my queen…" he closed his eyes and pictured her creamy peach skin, her beautiful blue eyes, her brown hair with blue streaked tips and her curvaceous new body that would soon be all his. 'ah… my lost Lenore, my Taiki-chan…' he thought, blushing at the thoughts of what he was going to do to her when he got his hands on her. "Gin…send Grimmjow to fetch the two… but keep a close eye on him, I don't trust him to be alone on his own just yet…" he opened his eyes and looked serious.

Gin nodded. " as you wish Aizen-sama.." he bowed to Aizen and then walked out the metal pole, the presentation and everything else vanishing along with him.

"Taiki-chan… you will be mine... even if I have to force you to the throne, you will love me like I love you…" he grinned at the darkness.

End of Chapter one! Sorry there's not much detail and stuff here, but you know, I still have twenty-three more ideas that will most-likely each become a chapter of their own. Sorry Sora, there's not intercourse just yet, first there's going to be a lot more explinations and such!

Aizen: …That's not fair

Me: shut up Aizen, you're my least favorite character… you know how much it KILLS me inside to write about you?

Aizen: …it's not that hard! In fact I should be the easiest character to play!

Me: sorry kiddo, but that's Hanataro…

Aizen: …Kiddo? I'm A LOT older then you are…

Me: --'' Deal with it… don't expect any respect from me…

Sora: I'll respect you aizen!

Aizen: YAY!

Grimmjow: …fuck you all I'm going to Denny's --…


	2. The Dream

WELCOME! Part two of the wonderfully horribly crap I've been spewing! Haha!

Grimmjow: They didn't cook my eggs right! I'm so fucking pissed!

Me: I thought you ate souls… not Human food…

Grimmjow: Well, there's a lot about me you don't know you nosy bitch…

Me: Well, Curiosity killed the cat then hm?

Grimmjow: And the cat might get killed a little sooner then later if she doesn't shut her mouth…

Me: Shut up GRIMMY-KITTY

Grimmjow: I'm a PANTHER… not a KITTY…

Aizen: An I gonna get to have sex today?

Me: That will come later in the story Hun…

Aizen: Oh come ON!

Me: Calm down! Maybe in the next chapter, sorry fan girls… There's probably not going to be any serious lemon until a while later when-

Grimmjow: punches NO TELLING! Alright fan girls and fan boys, since Blankstareofdoom is out of commission for now, I guess I'll be the one to announce everything for a while…So onto the next chapter

Me: Help… me… 'dies'

* * *

Chapter 2: The Dream

"Ita-kun…" A dark purple room filled with nothing but darkness. The only light coming from a small nightlight on the side of a small twin mattress, heaving and turning was the covers. In between the layers of blankets and the bed itself was a petite female around her teenage years. Brown hair with blue highlighted tips, creamy pink skin, now darkened by the night, her eyelids fluttering as she sweat profusely with every breath she took in. "I-Ita-kun!" She screamed out into the darkness of her room.

"_Taiki-chan! Get out of here!" A flaming building was seen, along with a male whose features were not clear enough to describe. The only thing that showed was his feminine chin and his muscular physique._

"_Ita-kun! I won't leave you here! Please Brother!" Sobbed the hysterical child, about the age of 8, The same brown hair with tinted ends and pink skin, but now it was damaged with burns and bruises._

"_Taiki-chan…I know it might hurt for a while… but you have to forget me...move on…" Flames roared around him._

"ONII-SAN!" Taiki screamed, sitting up in a flash as her room mate walked in and turned on the lights, shoving a sock in her mouth.

"ONE NIGHT!" screamed the purple haired fury that raged through the door. "JUST ONE NIGHT WHERE YOU DON'T SCREECH FOR A DEAD GUY!" She growled throwing the other sock at Taiki's face. "Is that SO MUCH to ask for!?" She crossed her arms. Her Blinding green eyes showing annoyance and anger toward Taiki, but there was a small hint of humor in her eyes as well. Her arms folded neatly under her chest, her two long bangs hanging gracefully to the sides of her head. Her skin more of a tan color, seemingly rough from far away but soft up close. Her expression was too cute to think of as hostile or angry. It was more of a pouting face instead of an 'I'm going to kill you' one.

Taiki gagged on the sock that was shoved in her mouth. It smelt like the poor sock hadn't been cleaned for weeks, stepped in dog shit twelve times, and was worn by a smelly hobo. "G-guh!" She spit it out, her eyes watering from the smell. "K-Kaede! What the HELL?! Your socks smell like puked up shit that was repeatedly eaten then puked up again!" She dry heaved for a little while, drinking some of the juice that sat by her bed, just to get the taste out of her mouth.

Kaede looked offended. "..Hey, It's not my fault I was born with extremely smelly feet shit-faced Taiki…" she chuckled, pointing to her bed head. "I love getting you up…" She laughed and then sat on her bed. "…so, the same dream as before I take it?" She asked, lying back onto the bed, her feet hanging off, waiting to hear a tail.

Taiki looked over at the clock clanking down her juice. It was five in the morning, the earliest she had ever gotten up and actually stayed up. "The same dream I always have." She paused. "My dead brother in the same burning house that he died in." She sighed, wiping the sweat away from her eyes. "I don't get it, is he trying to tell me something?"

Kaede shrugged hale heartedly. "Look, you know I'm only good for telling the future. Ghosts are none of my business as far as I'm concerned…" she yawned. "But if you ask me…" Here she went, meddling with forces that she could never understand. "He could be trying to reach you from the soul society in his own dreams… Remember what Toshiro said?" she rubbed her eyes. "Souls go to the different districts when they pass away… you should know that Taiki…" she looked over at the confused girl in front of her.

"I-I knew that! But… Remember what Kisuke said? We can't let anyone know about the Shinigami and the Soul society…" She sighed. "I shouldn't even have told you..."

"…Hey... I'm a medium, I would have found out sooner or later…" Kaede laughed for a while then calmed down and stared at the wall. "…I myself had a dream Taiki…" she glanced at her then back to the wall. "And I only saw bad things coming our way…" She fiddled with her hair, which was a sign that it was truly bad. Kaede never touched any part of her hair unless she was nervous or anxious. "I saw, A bunch of people with holes… and I also saw three people leading the ones with the holes… not to mention us, in some kind of mansion where the sun never rises or set, like a world full of nothing but night." Her lips quivered. "We were kept in rooms where there were bars on the windows, you, were taken away by someone in white, and I was left behind but I can't remember what happened next. Someone tried to break into my room I think…" she sighed, scratching her head.

Taiki blinked. "…doesn't sound like anything I know of…" she sighed as well. "But… what ever comes our way I'm sure we can handle it, right?" She looked up with hope in her eyes.

"..I hope so…"

There was a gentle knocking on Taiki's window. Kaede held her head and her eyes widened. "…This… seems so… familiar to me…" she gasped. "...T-Taiki... hid… get under the bed…"

"What, Why?" she blinked in confusion, but was forced up and shoved under the bed, hearing the knocking once more on the window. It sounded so irregular that it could have been from a tree branch, if only there was a tree outside her window.

Kaede shook in fear standing in the middle of the room. "…don't…say… a word…" She warned Taiki, who just blinked in agreement. Kaede took out a handgun from Taiki's drawer and slowly crept over to the side of the window, then jumped in front of the window, opening it up and aiming outside. "…nothing?" she gasped. "…but…in my dream..."

Taiki growled. "You got me fucking scared Kaede you bitch!" She crawled out from the bed and took a breath of fresh air. "…Why'd you have to be so dramatic?!"

Kaede frowned. "Hey... I thought there was something-" Her eyes widened as she felt something behind her. "…" she turned around slowly to see a bone jaw mask, blindingly blue eyes, and a catlike face. She thought he must have been an angel by the way his light blue hair shined and his white clothes blinded her visual. The let her guard down as she admired his god-like body and features, which was a mistake, since she wasn't dealing with just anyone, this was an Espada. Before she could even make a grunt, the blue haired 'Angel' grabbed the back of her hair and smashed her face into the wall, causing an immanent concussion with a bloody nose as well.

"…Stupid Bitch…" the Angel growled, picking her up by under her arm pits, holding her up like a doll that would soon be used for far more then just pretend play. "…not bad on the eyes though…" he flared his nostrils, tossing her over his shoulder. "Feet smell like shit though..." he looked over at the other girl, now covering over in the corner of the room. "…huh?" he walked over with a lack of interest of the new girl.

Taiki gasped and took out her katana. "Y-you! Stop right there!" she pointed it at him, but he just continued to walk forwards. "…shit…" she cussed under her breath knowing she had no chance of beating him, so she admitted defeat. "…w-wait… before you knock me out… tell me… who are you... and what do you want with us…" she was surprised to see him stop just inches away from her, the smell of Kaede's pungent foot odor really noticeable now.

"…You wanna know who I am huh?" he grinned in an almost insane manner, pushing back his hair with the hand not being used to carry Kaede. "Well, I might as well tell you, since you're going to be taken by me…" he laughed. "Well then," He grabbed her by the back of her hair as well, making her flinch in pain. "My name, Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." He grabbed picked her up by her hair, her feet off the ground. "And if you don't know what sexta means… it means I'm number six.." he motioned with his head to his back, laughing at how she groaned in pain, little bits of her hair ripping out of her head. "Nighty night, your majesty…" he frowned down at the girl, slamming her face right into the wall, leaving a huge dent. Taiki groaned in pain as she passed out, her nose most likely broken from the impact. Her whole world went into darkness. _"K-Kaede… I'm so sorry…"_ her head echoed. Grimmjow sighed as he balanced Taiki on his side. "…I feel like a freakin' mail man…" he growled, walking out of the window, opening a portal. "…fucking shit, I've gotta deliver the royal brat and what do I get? A freakin' pat on the back? Hah!" he growled. "I'd better get something outta this, at least I didn't kill her…" he dragged the two through a portal, destination, Hueco mundo.

* * *

Grimmjow: FINALLY I got some action in this piece of shit!

Me: …my face hurts Grimmjow… why'd you punch me?

Grimmjow: …go away woman, I'm busy…

Me: …you now, I could always have Aizen cut off you arm...

Grimmjow: …grrrrr bitch…

Me: Tune in for next week kids! We've got some Aizen action and more Grimmjow action to come! Butttt Mostly Aizen cause' Grimmjow's a cracker-ass…

Grimmjow: …Bitch…


	3. Hollow Mating Day

Me: Welcome back

Me: Welcome back

Grimmjow: …is that all you can say to the people?

Me: well, considering we only have one reader I'm sure my writing doesn't really matter, I mean, this was pretty much created in the memory of Garangel's character Taiki, so why bother talking to the audience? She's the only one reading…

Grimmjow: Go eat some fucking ice-cream and suck it up

Me: I can't, I'm on a diet!

Grimmjow: What ever, since BSOD Won't talk to you people I guess I'll have to…Ah fuck it! Just read the shitty story!

Me: I told you no one reads this but Garangel!

Grimmjow: SHUT UP!

* * *

Chapter 3: Hueco Mundo

Taiki opened her eyes in a daze. Her nose hurt like hell as she sat up trying to remember what had happened the night before. "Wh-where am I?" she gasped looking around her new room. The walls were white and gray, with dark colored furniture which consisted of a couch, a dresser, a bed, a nightstand, what looked to be a door to a bathroom, and a door that seemingly led to the room from the hallway on the outside. The jumped when she heard groaning coming from her side. Kaede had just rolled to her side and woken up. She had a bandage stretching from both sides of her nose, making it look like the bad-aid was the only thing holding her nose onto her face. Taiki touched her nose, feeling a slight bit of pain, but then noticed she had a bandage on her nose as well.

"T-Taiki…" Kaede groaned. "What's going on?" she asked weakly as she sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking at her surroundings just as confused as Taiki was. "…This was in my dream, but…I can't remember what happen next…" she yawned.

She looked around and a sigh escaped her lips. "…That guy… Grum... no... Griuu… no… Grimmjaw? GRIMMJOW! Yes, that's his name… he knocked you out and almost broke your nose, then he grabbed me and slammed my face against the wall…he must have taken us here…" she stood up and felt her legs grow cold. "…what the?" She looked down to see herself wearing a beautiful black and white Lolita dress with frills and bows everywhere. "…FUCK NO!" she blushed and growled, trying to rip off the dress. "I HATE SKIRTS!" she struggled to take off the dress.

Kaede blinked noticing she was wearing the same dress, but in orange. "…well... I sure stand out here…" she laughed. "At least yours is nice and black Taiki, mine's highlighter orange..." she laughed, fluffing out the skirt as she sat on the edge of the bed and fixed her hair with a brush she found on the side of the bed.

Taiki blinked and looked over at Kaede's outfit and nodded. "...I guess it could be worse… but who changed us? Don't tell me it was that guy who abducted us…" she shuddered.

Kaede blinked and blushed a bit thinking about him stripping her and touching her while she slept. _Oh baby that's pretty hot…_ She blushed more and looked over at Taiki. "..You really think he would have?"

Taiki chuckled. "Who knows? The worlds full of perverts…" She smiled and heard foot steps coming close to the door. "…well, looks like we have company…" The foot steps stopped at the door and the knob turned slowly.

"…" Kaede was silent as she hugged Taiki, hiding her head in her arms, obviously afraid of what was on the other side. The door opened…

* * *

Aizen's POV:

Aizen was sitting on his throne smiling in an odd way as he gazed at the many TV screens with Soul Society officials, angrily talking to each other. "Hello Gentleman… I just wanted to tell you, that I've called off trying to obliterate Karakura town in order to create a king's key…" The officials looked to one another and a buzz went along the crowd. "Instead…" he paused for a minute, "I found another way to create the key, without destroying the pathetic town…" The officials groaned and hit their heads against their desks. "I've taken two hostages, one, a being of great power, in which I will use her soul to make the key so I can become king, and I've taken your beloved Taiki as my queen…" he smirked. "So, if you give in to my demands, then I will not harm the Soul Society…" The officials grouped together and then one spoke up.

"What are you're demands?" He had chin length black hair, blue eyes, and glasses that had brown rims.

"I wish for you to acknowledge me as your king and I wish for you to call off all of your Shinigami… You see, you really have no choice here. It's either give in to my demands or I'll have to obliterate the Soul Society and all the people in it… not to mention take over the human world." He grinned.

They all looked to one another and the same man spoke up. "We will consider it… but you will have to wait three days for a response from us, because we have to go confirm with our highest chief…" he stated. "Good day…" the screens shut off and disappeared.

Aizen took a deep breath in and exhaled thusly. "Ah, Sweet victory…" he looked down to Gin, who was grinning up at him. "It seems as though they will have no choice but to kow tow and accept me as their majesty…" he laughed.

Grin nodded. "Mhm, but they still might start up a fight…They didn't sound too convincing Aizen-sama..." Gin looked at Ulquiorra who was approaching.

"Ah, Ulquiorra… I guess you took care of our new guests?" Aizen smiled down at the Espada.

"…Yes…Aizen-sama..." he bowed, his black hair covering part of his face as he stood back up straight. His eyes were the same color green as Kaede's but his skin was bleach white, and he had a few lines from hit eyes going past his cheeks to create the illusion that he was crying or sad. On his head was half a helmet of what remained of his hollow mask. "I gave them their new dresses as you wished…" He eyed his back, as Grimmjow was there.

"Ah, Grimmjow… You did a very good job of capturing the two females… and for that... I shall reward you..." Aizen chuckled.

Grimmjow heard the word Reward and his ears perked up as he looked up at Aizen. "Y-yes Aizen-sama?"

"…As your treat, you will have your pick of any of the females in the whole castle, besides Taiki, to mate with today at noon…" He smirked. "All the other Arrancar men will have to wait to choose…"

Grimmjow's face was lit up, like a kid in a candy store. "A-Aizen-sama…That's very generous of you…" he bowed. "Th-thank you so much…"

Aizen nodded. "But… I want one more thing of you before you choose and go mate..."

Grimmjow looked up at Aizen curiously. "..Yes?"

"…Take Ulquiorra and go fetch Taiki-chan for me…I wish to get, 'reacquainted' with her…" he turned to Gin. "...ah... and Prepare my chambers for our guest… alright Gin?"

Gin nodded. "As you wish…" The three of them dispersed.

"...ah… tonight is the night she will remember for the rest of her life…" he grinned.

* * *

Taiki and Kaede's POV:

Taiki gently stroked Kaede's head to tell her that she wouldn't let anything happen to her.

The door was kicked open by the infamous blue haired 'angel' as he entered the room, leaving Ulquiorra holding the door knob. "…What a waste of a door…" He threw the knob on the floor.

Grimmjow grinned grabbing Taiki by her hair and dragging her off the bed, leaving Kaede sitting on the bed, cowering in fear. "…here's Aizen's bitch… you know what to do Ulquiorra…" he laughed at how Taiki was groaning in pain and trying to grab her hair back.

"F-fuck you! You fucking bastard! I'd rather _die_ then go see that _traitor_!" She growled, grabbing her hair.

Grimmjow grinned and pulled her so that his face was close to hers. "Yeah, that's right, you're going to meet your new lover…" he tossed her to Ulquiorra, who held her, but was still a bit gentler with her. "…Ulquiorra… go give her to Aizen, I'm sure he's _dying_ to see her by now…" he grinned, looking down at his hand in disgust, to see some of her hair clung to him. "..Uhg… disgusting bitch." He wiped her hair off onto his pants and turned to Kaede, who was cowering on the bed, hugging a pillow. "…hm…" he smirked. "I think I'll stay here for a bit Ulquiorra… you can go on without me…"

Ulquiorra saw the look in his eyes and nodded. "Don't fuck a hole in her…Grimmjow…he advised before ragging the kicking and screaming Taiki out of the room.

"KAEDE! NO!" Taiki screamed struggling to get out of Ulquiorra's grip.

Kaede just shook her head and eyed her seriously, which made Taiki stop struggling. She smiled slightly at her brown haired friend as she was dragged out of her room, the door being slammed behind them by Grimmjow, who was left in the room alone with her.

"Heh let me explain something to you…" he locked the door and walked up to the bed, his hands in his pockets as her eyed her. "…No biting my cock, to trying to escape, and NO trying to kick me in my balls…If you do…I'll fuck you up the butt so hard you'll bleed…" He frowned. "And before you say something like ' you can't _make_ me' that's not true…Cause we hollows have a pheromone that's used to seduce our mates, cooing them into bed…You won't stand a chance…" he laughed.

Kaede sighed, her plans terminated. "…w-well…could you at least tell me why you're going to…do this…?" she hugged the pillow tighter.

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Well, if you have to know, there's something that hollows sort of celebrate, like humans celebrate Easter." He started scratching his head. "We, being a more barbaric species, mate with partners of the opposite sex to get the lust out of our systems… but unfortunately me having the biggest amount of hormones, I need a girl I can fuck whenever I please…" he threw his jacked to the side. " and it just so happens, that that girl will be _you_." He smirked. "Got it?"

"…why me?" she blushed a bit.

"…oh boy…" he tried breathing calmly, his anger coming back. He just wanted to fuck her, and yet she was making things hard for him. "Well, I'm not gonna say because I'm in _love_ with you, but I will say that you're attractive and not a pussy like the other girls here…you seem to be the more open minded type, in which I need in a woman, since I'm extremely hard in bed, so you might want to stretch a bit or play with yourself before I get hold of you…" he grinned. "…in fact, you might just want to do that anyways…to please me"

Kaede looked down. _I hope Taiki will be okay…_

* * *

Grimmjow: End of chapter 3! Heh, looks like I'm gonna get some action in the next chapter… fucking sweet…

Me: I got a pep talk from Garangel and it seems that she would kill me if I stopped writing xD so I'm going to continue because I'm afraid of getting beaten! O.o'

Grimmjow: …pussy…

Me: thank you Grimmjow, I love you too… Tune in for next week!

Aizen: I finally get to rape someone! Yay!

Me: well that was revealed…oh well, there's much more people! Just tune in for the next chapter, I guarantee that there will be much Lemon and it might be long, it depends on how much padding I cane get into the creation.

Note: Please comment, I love comments very much! Thank you!


	4. Of Love and Rape

Me: Hey, we're back, just kidding about the next week thing xD'' Garangel took it serious

Me: Hey, we're back, just kidding about the next week thing xD'' Garangel took it serious.

Renji: When am I going to come in!?

Me: not anytime soon, I have to plan your entrance first, but you'll come in when Ichigo does, so don't worry…

Renji: …alright…

Me: yeah, so I'm writing from the middle of the old High School's cafeteria, which is not exactly the best place to write… so Sorry if this chapter is a little bit poorly written and sort of has bad spelling, but to be honest, the only actual place I can write is at home for some reason… so I won't post this chapter until I look over it later or something… so, have fun with reading the rape scenes xD because this Is the part I'm sure you've _all _been waiting for no? Well, here goes nothing! And let's pray that no one looked over my shoulder when writing this!

* * *

Chapter 4: Of Love and Rape

Taiki was being dragged by Ulquiorra to Aizen's room, unknowing of what was going to happen to her once she got there. As she was dragged she only worried about what was going to happen to Kaede. _"..Uhg… disgusting bitch." He wiped her hair off onto his pants and turned to Kaede, who was cowering on the bed, hugging a pillow. "…hm…" he smirked. "I think I'll stay here for a bit Ulquiorra… you can go on without me…"_

_Ulquiorra saw the look in his eyes and nodded. "Don't fuck a hole in her…Grimmjow…" _

Taiki gasped thinking of all the things that Grimmjow could do to her, how painful it would be, and most of all how humiliating it could be. She was so busy worrying, that she didn't even think about what would happen to her.

Ulquiorra opened the door to her sure doom and threw her in. "…Aizen will be in shortly…. Make yourself comfortable..." he said as solemnly as possible.

As Ulquiorra left, Taiki looked around the rose red room. This room was possibly the only one with color in the whole place. There were paintings of flowing beautiful lines on his walls. She marveled of how calming the room was to her, the colors flowing with each other and the smell of roses filled her nostrils as she sat on the cushiony bed spread. For a moment, she thought that indeed, she was in love with Aizen, but the spell soon wore off when she heard the door creak open. "a-ah!" she gasped and sat up, now alert.

* * *

Grimmjow frowned. "…why aren't you doing what I fucking told you?" He growled grabbing the pillow away from Kaede. "When I tell you to fucking touch yourself I mean it!" he growled at her. "If you don't do as I say I'll fuck you up the ass so hard you'll be wishing that you did as I told you!"

Kaede shivered in fear, hugging herself. "I…I don't touch myself like that!" she refused, seeing the anger rise in his eyes. "I…I just can't! It's not right! I can't stand my own fingers I-inside of myself…" she felt herself sink even further into the bed as he stared her down. Making her feel like she gained fifty pounds, just from the weight of his stare.

"…You don't like it huh?" he grinned. "Well, there's going to be a lot more things you don't like, because you know what?" he walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder ripping off her dress, the pieces shattering before her eyes, the back of the dress bruising her as he pulled it off. "I get what I want…" he grabbed her hand, which was tiny compared to his, ripped off her undies, making her groan in pain, making him even more interested in her. "And right now, I want you to fuck yourself in front of me…" he kneeled between her legs and shoved one of her fingers inside of her, getting her started. "..c'mon, now that they're already in you, you might as well continue…" he smirked pulling away, letting her fornicate on her own.

She blushed and worked her finger in and out of her wet cave, never having done so before, it was quite painful and only a partial pleasurable to her. She blinked as she felt a shiver go down her spine, making her want to continue, faster, harder, anything. When her feelings changed about fondling herself, she felt her fingers now squish with every motion she made inwards and out.

Grimmjow grinned and blushed when he heard that sound. That was the sound he had been listening for the whole time she had been fornicating for him, but what turned him on the most was how easily she was subdued, how he could force her into doing things, even if she didn't like them. "Heh..." he grinned, pulling her fingers out of her cave, punching her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her. Her expression of utter pain and confusion. "Who said you could enjoy it? Fornicating for a complete stranger… you dirty little bitch… you liked me watching you touch yourself didn't you?" he grinned sadistically as he saw hatred ignite in her eyes.

"W-what the fuck was that for?!" she gasped, her hand on her stomach from the blow. "y-you son of a bitch! Th-that hurt!" she coughed a bit, seeing him frown.

"…hurt huh?" he grabbed her by the hair, earning a yelp of both surprise and pain. "..I'll show you what real pain is about you bitch…" he slapped her continuously growling, watching her eyes turn from ignited fire, to submissive scared kitten. "What? Does it hurt?" he laughed, his shoulders shaking in the force. "Oh, but I haven't even started yet…" he frowned and slammed her back onto the bed, his crotch hardening from her tears of pain. "Ngh…" he gritted his teeth at the feeling of his throbbing erection.

Kaede sobbed hysterically, her eyes kept open from the shock as the tears just flowed out from her eyes. "P-please! Stop!" she begged, her lips quivering, scared he might try to hurt her again.

Grimmjow, seeing how fragile she was decided not to harm her, since he did indeed need her for the future, not to mention he hated how she was being as much as a pussy as the other females. She was only human though… "You don't like being beaten? Well then…I suppose you've dealt with enough bruises…" he grinned taking out his zanpakuto. "…but that doesn't mean I'm done with you…" he placed the blade against her skin. " it just so happens, I not only have a fetish for hurting my bitches, but I also have a fetish for their _blood_…" he laughed, slowly cutting her skin. The blood leaked out onto his sword, spreading down her chest.

"F-fuck! S-stop! Y-you bastard that fucking hurts!" She squirmed only making the cuts deeper and longer. "a-ahh!" she cried out. "I-I'll fucking kill you for this!" she growled. "I-I'll fucking kill you!"

Hearing this Grimmjow couldn't help it any more, leaning down and sop up the blood with his tongue, one hand on her side, the other gripping and moving his crotch in pleasing motions. "Ohn, Oh yeah, Tell me how you're going to get revenge bitch!" he growled, biting her neck.

"I-I'll fucking stab you!" she whined. Sobbing again, but this time her eyes closed. "I'll chop up your balls and feed them to my neighbors fucking dog!" she groaned, trying to kick him, but his hand stopped her and slammed her leg down. "a-and I'll get Kurosaki-kun here and fuck him in front of you!" she growled. She had heard from the Arrancar that brought her food about the rivalry between him and Ichigo. Of how Grimmjow despised him, wanted to fight him, and kill him. Of course she would never admit this, but she was in love with him in a way. Realizing this now made her feel a bit guilty, because now she was destined to become a sex kitten for Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's eyes widened. That was the worst insult, punishment, anything anyone would have been able to come up with. "..What the _fuck_ did you say you fucking whore?" he growled grabbing her hair, pulling her face up to meet his, only inches away.

She could smell his blood soaked breath. "I-I'm going to fuck Kurosaki in front of you!" she moved her head to the side so that she wouldn't have to smell his breath.

"The fuck you will!" he growled, slamming her against the bed. "You won't if you can't escape…" he grinned, cuffing her hands together. "You'll be my bitch for as long as your pathetic human life goes for! Or at least until you turn saggy and wrinkly…" he grinned. "When I'm done with you, I'm going to mark you as my own." He laughed. "Not as 'bitch', heh, no you'd get a promotion for letting me fuck you… after tonight, you'll be known as my _hime_ got it bitch? Then you'll be my personal love slave…once you mate with a hollow, there's no way you're getting away from them…"

His grin and evil sadistic laugh made her cringe in both pain and discomfort, wanting to get everything over with so she could go crawl in a corner and shame herself for having sex with a complete stranger and not doing anything about it. Her face was bruised and a bit bloody, eyes puffy and stained with tears. Her face now a pale tan and her lips dry and cracked from dehydration. If Grimmjow didn't kill her during sex she knew she would die from dehydration. "a-ah…" she groaned and coughed a bit in his face on accident. But her coughs were nothing but dry gasps for water and air.

Grimmjow eyed her curiously, not even thinking twice about grabbing a glass of water and putting it up to her lips. "…drink…I want you to be in tip top shape for our fuck…" he grinned. " don't want you dying on my half way, because then people would call me a necrophiliac and I don't want that now do I?" he tipped the glass, making water pour into her mouth, trying not to gag her with it.

Kaede obediently drank as she was told; he wasn't that bad of a person. Just a bit screwed up in the head was all. She bet all he needed was a good fuck once in a while. "M…" she finished the glass of water and coughed a bit more, but this time they sounded healthy.

"Good girl…" he tossed the glass cup aside, hearing it shatter. "…now…let's get this going.." he grinned and laid on top of her, kicking off his pants and underwear, snapping off her bra, surprised to see that she was double the cup size. "Trying to hide your boobs

from me huh? Heh, well, looks like they'll satisfy me after all…" he spread his hands along her breasts, cupping them and rubbing them as he pleased. "Heh, not bad. Not bad. You must be at _least_ a d cup, am I right?"

Kaede just took a deep breath in and looked away from him in disgust. "…D36" She grunted out, trying to maintain her expression of utter hate and disgust, but her blush was creeping up on her face. She couldn't help but enjoy his hands caressing her aching chest. She wouldn't satisfy him with any pleas for more; that's what he wanted.

He grinned at her reddening face. "Oh? You like this, don't you?" he rubbed his thumbs along her nipples to make them hard. "Getting hard already! I must be doing a good job…" he distracted her, repositioning himself so that his member was only and inch away from her cave.

She groaned, feeling herself get wetter and wetter just from the feeling of his hands against her breasts. His fingers rubbing her nipples just antagonized her even more. "F-fuck y-you!" she gasped, feeling something rub against her cave. She guessed it was his penis, since it was long, hard, and felt like it wasn't going to fit inside of her.

Grimmjow noticed that she had found out about his idea to slink inside of her with her no knowing, so he just growled and slammed his member into her, loving her screams of pain that were right into his ear. "Scream louder bitch…" he tried to get it further in, earning more screams and pleadings for him to stop. "Mmmhhh!" he moaned slightly, pulling out of her and pushing back in.

Kaede sobbed, the pain soon fading from her body and numbing with pleasure. "g-guh!" she gasped and moaned, pulling on the cuffs as if trying to break free. "o-oh god! Th-that feels so…" she blushed.

"Good?" he grinned thrusting into her. "Mmmm oh yeah…" he held her legs as he thrust deeper and harder. "Oh yeah, you fucking like that don't you bitch?" he smirked, working his hips around in circles to move his member around her in odd directions, increasing the pleasure.

She panted, trying to hold in her moans from him, but failing to do so. "O-ohhhhhnnnnn!" she whimpered in pleasure, moving with his motions, up and down against the bed.

"h-hmmm..." he grunted, feeling his climax coming soon. _Damn virgins they're so freakin' t-tight!_ He thought as he thrust harder and faster into her, wanting to get the most pleasure as he could before she reached her climax, but he was mistaken of how early she was going to have hers. His was going to come first. "f-fuck!" he gasped, thrusting harder and even faster, trying to get as deep as possible.

Kaede's panting got worse as she felt her cave tighten around his member. "o-ohhhhhh!" she moaned loudly at the feeling of him jamming him self into her in desperation. "Oh, oh yes!" she didn't know why, but his desperation made her more horny.

Grimmjow groaned as he couldn't contain himself any longer and finally gave in, and came into her. "o-oh god fuck yeah…" he panted, basking in the aftermath of his orgasm, wiping some sweat off of his face.

Kaede lay on the bed, her body covered in sweat, her body spent. She shivered as she felt his release inside of her, moving about until he removed himself from her and then it all leaked out onto the bed. "Mmm…" she closed her eyes.

He laughed, picking her up bridal style. "Heh, see, that wasn't so bad… and now that it's done with, I get to mark you now…" he carried her to the shower.

"w-wait…mark me how?" she panted, too tired to wriggle out of his arms.

"You'll see…" he chuckled. He sounded a bit tired as well, but he continued to trudge on. They entered the bathroom and Grimmjow turned on the shower. "Ready to get marked bitch?"

She sighed and then nodded her head. "It's not like I have much of a choice anyways… so I might as well get it over with…" she frowned, feeling like a cheap prostitute to him. She figured that while he had his way with her he didn't even kiss her, he only taunted her.

Grimmjow laughed and stepped into the shower with her. "You may find this a bit primitive… but… close your eyes…" he grinned, watching her close her eyes.

Kaede sighed, feeling the nice warm water against her skin. But then she felt warmth, and this one smelt pretty badly. "u-uhg!" she groaned and pulled her face away from the heated water, rubbing her eyes. When she opened them she saw that he had his hand on his member and was peeing all over her. "AUGH!" she screamed in disgust, rinsing herself off and grabbing soap, rubbing herself all over.

Grimmjow grinned. "..Heh… you know that won't work… I marked you as my territory…" he grabbed her and held her straight above himself. "Alright… now I want you to do the same…" he squeezed her hips gently.

"m-mh…" she blushed a bit, but decided to go with what ever he said, for now. Also, she thought that peeing on him would make for payback in a way. She nodded in agreement and let herself go, peeing all over his face like he wanted her to, marking him as well.

He sighed in content, feeling her warm water hit his face. "ahhhh, good girl…" he waited until she was done and then set her back down. " see, that wasn't so bad now was it?" he chuckled, letting the water rinse away the remains of her pee.

She looked down and continued to wash herself, the feeling of his warm liquid still all over her skin. "…I suppose things could have been worse…"

He laughed. "That's the spirit… _hime_…" he grinned and pulled her into him and kissed her. "Now you are officially mine…and mine alone."

She blushed, kissing him back. She lost all thoughts of herself being nothing to him but a cheap hooker. Now she was a princess in his eyes, his soul mate and lover. She didn't see in him what she saw in Ichigo, but she definitely felt something for him. Maybe it was just the fact that he slept with her, but she felt safe with him, like she didn't want to leave him.

He pulled back and smiled. "So hime… how about we get some rest now…" he picked her up not letting her even give a grunt.

* * *

Taiki glared at the door, knowing who it was.

Aizen walked through the door and solemnly sat down at the table he had prepared for Taiki and his self. "…sit… Gin made us some tea…" he smiled and poured himself a cup, grabbing one of the cookies that were on a platter also.

Taiki growled. "Why the hell should I?" she growled.

"..Well, Gin went through all the trouble to make the tea and cookies, so I'd think you should humor his cooking..." he chuckled, taking a bite out of the cookie.

"…" she sat down in the chair opposite him and bit into a cookie, realizing that it was pretty good, for Gin's cooking. "Why'd you call me here?" she asked, licking her fingers, grabbing another and gnawing on it.

"…well…" he took a sip of his tea and swallowed. "As you know, we haven't seen each other in such a long time…I just wanted to talk…"

"..I heard from the Arrancar that you were planning on raping me..."

_Crap… who told… they're going to be in so much trouble… I'll fucking kill them…_ "…No, why would I do such a barbaric thing?" he chuckled.

She blinked, letting her guard down. "..Oh…I suppose it sounded a bit farfetched… well, what did you want to talk about…?"

He nodded. "..I wanted to know what happened to you… why you ran away from me… we've been together like brother and sister for so long, why did you just disappear…" he sighed. "I've been looking for you for such a long time my dear Taiki… and there's something I wanted to give you… something I think you'd like… I want you to be…my Queen…"

* * *

Me: DUN DUN DUNNNNN!!

Aizen: …woahhhhh why didn't I rape her yet?!

Me: that'll come in the next chapter... chill

Grimmjow: Why'd I pee on her?

Me: well, to mark your territory… you sick bastard.

Grimmjow: you wrote it you sadistic BITCH!

Me: alright… what ever…tune in till' next times wonderful fiction chapter… this is almost 3,500 words and my head is killing me from writing so much so shut up and read it… and please comment :3 Thank you!


	5. The King and His Love

Me: auuggghhhh

Me: auuggghhhh!

Grimmjow:?

Me: I slept in until 2 this afternoon…

Grimmjow: …alright, well you know you're writing a fan fiction chapter today…

Me: …don' remind me… And now I have to reveal more rape, but not really rape, but still considered rape…

Grimmjow: …alright, well here we go people!

Aizen: SWEET I get to fuck someone!

* * *

Chapter 5: The King and His Love

Taiki gasped. Did she hear correctly of what he had said to her? He wanted her to be his queen, his lesser equal on a throne. But what shocked her most of all was that he loved her. "Q-Queen?" she stuttered, almost afraid of the word.

"Yes, and as you know, I will become king, thanks to my new plan…" he smirked. " I brought you and your friend here for a reason, you I brought as my Queen… but your friend..." he paused. "I brought her to be my key to the King… her everlasting energy in that soul of hers is what I need to create the key. She will most likely perish to create a new life for you and I." he saw her face turn from relatively happy and confused, to disgusted and angry. "Ah, but as I knew you would get angry, I promised to keep the Soul Society out of harm."

Taiki didn't know what to say. He wanted to kill her best friend to make a stupid key so that he could gain power for himself. Kaede was like a sister to her in many ways, and for him to say that she was expendable was almost like someone throwing her beloved pet out the window saying that it would be fine. "Do you expect me to let you mutilate one of my closets friends just so that you can get power?! Were you even _thinking_ when you made that plan!" she growled, pushing away her tea cup from herself.

He chuckled and took another sip of tea. "Ah, but you really have no choice Taiki-chan…it's already set up and beginning…"

"…Your offer…" she eyed him. "About me becoming your Queen…" she paused. "..I decline…."

"…Once again Taiki-chan…" he placed his cup down and glared at her, his eyes giving off such energy and anger. "…you have no _choice_." He grabbed her wrist and slammed her to the bed. "…you _will_ love me, and you _will _become my queen…" the grip on her wrists tightened.

Taiki groaned, realizing what was going to happen. Stuck under a power hungry man with lust did not bode well for her. _There's not going to be an escape is there?_ She asked herself, _no knight in shining armor…Renji…_ her eyes widened at her realization. Renji, where was he, what was he doing? She felt a small surge of hope run through her spine as she thought about him coming to save her from this monster of a man that wanted to take her as his own.

Aizen saw the hope flood into her eyes and decided that taking her and fulfilling his sexual fantasies would only work if he did so now, since he had her on the bed cowering for her life. "…If you won't comply with my demands now Taiki-chan, then I suppose I will have to force you to do what I want with you hm?" he dragged her further onto the bed, despite her kicking and screaming for him to stop. He flipped her over onto her front so that her face was against the bed and her lower back was up in the air and showing to him. Another realization, he noticed she was moving a little too much for him to even try anything, so he took out a few handcuffs and chains, chaining her to the bed posts. "My dear Taiki-chan, you notice if you don't play fair then you won't get fair…" he chuckled at her struggling form before him.

She cried out as she pulled on the chains. "GO TO FUCKING HELL!"

Aizen couldn't help but laugh at this. "Ah, I see we have a potty mouth hm?" he got off the bed and ripped off her dress, not even bothering to untie anything or push anything off her body. The clothes just came ripping off of her body as if she were dressed in nothing but tissues. But that didn't make him content. He unhooked her bra and ripped off her undies, seeing her slightly wet cave and well shaped ass. "Ah, it seems like someone must be a bit excited…" he grabbed her ass with his hands, squeezing and playing as he pleased.

Taiki growled, "Stop that you sick b-bastard!" Her blush was creeping onto her cheeks as he massaged her well toned lower back. "When Renji finds out about this he's going to kill you!" she couldn't help but yelp out a small moan.

"I hate to break it to you my dear… but Renji's not coming for you…" he chuckled, getting off the bed and taking something out of a box. "He doesn't even know you're gone yet, I've been monitoring him and the orange haired Shinigami…The don't even know…" he laughed taking out a long, red whip.

"A WHIP?!" she gasped. "You fucking retard!"

"Yes, a whip…" he twirled it around his head a few times and then made it flow in Taiki's direction, hitting her ass with a big snap.

Taiki gasped and blushed, _am I enjoying this!?_ She couldn't help but let out a moan at the stinging sensation on her lower back, the pounding pain was so terribly arousing that she felt herself become more and more wet.

He grinned at this, knowing that she was enjoying every time he hit her. He wasn't the type to beat his girls like Grimmjow was, but he liked using whips and paddles on them, because he knew that most women liked to feel pain when they were horny. It enlightens the experience of sexual tensions. He continued to whip her until her bottom was red and sore. He tossed the whip aside and stripped off all of his clothing, revealing his hard member. "Alright, the painful part is over Taiki-chan…" he chuckled mounting himself on her back. "…Now it's time for the part you've been waiting for…"

Taiki was panting and drooling on the bed from her moaning. "F-fuck y-you!" she couldn't help but shake, just wanting him to shove himself inside of her and have his seed flow inside of her.

"Oh? I'm sorry to break this too you Taiki-chan. But it is I that will be the one fucking you…" he bent over her so that his crotch was against her cave and his hands cupped to her breasts. "Ahhh my dear Taiki…" he inhaled her scent before shoving himself into her, unknown to her. "Ahhhh you're so tight…" he growled lightly, pulling out and pushing in once again.

She gasped and couldn't help but moan. The pain of being a virgin was quickly taken over by pleasure and heat as his member filled the space in her cave. "o-oh Sosuke..." she drooled on the sheets as he thrust into her.

Hearing his first name uttered by her into the sheets made him shiver. She really did love him subconsciously, and with that in his head, he decided to make this night one to remember for the rest of her life. "o-ohhh Taiki!" he gasped, pulling out and thrusting in harder, his hands caressing her chest, squeezing occasionally.

His movements made her rock against the sheets, which created friction against her skin. "o-oh!" she closed her eyes, enjoying the ride as she blushed like mad.

Aizen panted, his tongue slowly sliding along her back as he continued to pull in and out of her, starting to sweat a bit from the whole experience. _Why is it that she's making my climax come so soon?_ He thought, groaning to himself in his head. He truly loved her as well. It was no question that just her smell made him want to release all over her, make her his queen.

She moaned louder and louder as he thrust. Soon she felt him let go of her breasts and place his hands on her sides to get better friction and to be able to pull in and out of her quickly so that he could get as much thrusting as possible in before he came inside of her. "T-Taiki! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yes!" his sweat fell off of his head and onto her back as he thrust.

She gasped and moved her hips in odd directions to arouse him and create more pleasure for the both of them. "O-ohhh Aizen! Oh! Oh Sosuke! YES!" she moaned, feeling her limit sneak up on her. Any more pressure on her cave and she would climax.

Aizen groaned, feeling his limit come, so he thrust into her as deep as possible, finding a new spot that he hadn't hit yet. "Mmmoohhhh!"

Taiki gasped and felt her limit take over her. Her cave tightened around Aizen as she climaxed. "OHHHHH SOSUKE!!" she moaned so loudly the whole castle could hear.

"AHHHH TAIKI-CHAN!" he growled, thrusting into her a few more times before his release spilling into her. "o-oh Taiki…" he gasped, pulling out of her and sitting back. His White haze lasted a good 5 minutes before he grabbed the keys and unchained her, facing her right side up. "…My queen…" he hugged her close, his face in her hair. " I love you so much Taiki…"

She was so tired and satisfied by him. She found that she did indeed love him, but there was still a spot left for Renji. "My King..." she held him as well, rubbing her face against his chest. "I love you more then I let on before…"

"…Taiki…I would die for you…" he kissed her forehead, seeing her eyes close. "I would die for you…" he whispered again before she fell asleep.

* * *

Me: well… how cute…

Aizen: …You know… that was pretty cute…

Taiki: …awwww

Grimmjow: you people make me sick...

Taiki: SHUT UP! Go pee on you bitch!

Grimmjow: oh, ONE TIME!

Me: … This whole rape scene was dedicated to the love of Taiki and Aizen, to Garangel xD enjoy!


	6. Life or Death?

Me: Hello once again

Me: Hello once again! I apologize for my absence, you see, there was an odd peripetia in my school work and I had to create a 6 page essay instead of reading. My deepest apologies…

Grimmjow: …eh…that's a load of shit…

Me: At least I planned for the next chapter! This one will have to do with Renji and Ichigo more.

Ichigo: Oh, well I was wondering when I was gonna appear, I mean... I AM the main character

Grimmjow: Oh shut up strawberry-face!

Ichigo: No thanks ya Neko…

Grimmjow: I'm NOT A NEKO!

Me: Onto the story before Garangel kills me for not writing…

* * *

Chapter 6: Life or Death?

Renji wandered the white corridors of the Los Nochas castle. The white walls were stained with blood as were the floors with splatters and footprints. "Taiki…I would die for you…" Renji muttered, his breath becoming too weak to speak now. The only thing driving his bloody, injured corpse forward was the imaginative figure of Taiki, waiting for him in the end of the hall way. "Taiki, I love you so much…" he held his hand out to the Taiki, now radiating with light. "I risked my life to save you… but… I don't think I'm gonna be able to... you're just so…far away from me…" The figure smiled and turned as Renji fell to his knees. "Taiki… please…" The illusion turned her head and smiled at Renji before starting to walk away from him. "Taiki… Please..." Renji began to cry, still reaching out for her. "Taiki… don't leave me… I LOVE YOU!" he shouted before falling on his face, unconsciousness taking hold of him mind, nothing but darkness flooded his senses. _To me… being without her his hell…_

* * *

Taiki was walking around her new castle when she stumbled upon Kaede, who wasn't looking happy, nor sad, but wore a sort of neutral face of greeting. "…Hello Kaede-chan…are you alright, you look a bit…different today…"

"…" she looked up into Taiki's eyes, noticing that she looked like she had the same problem. "…I was somewhat rapped last night by a crazy Espada…"

"…I was rapped by Aizen... well… it was rape at first, but then I sort of …wanted it… does that make me a bad person?" she blushed a bit.

"Well, if that makes you a bad person then that means we're both going to hell huh?" she chuckled, smiling for the first time that day. "So, now that you've become his queen does that mean that you're the mother of the Arrancar?"

She blushed and looked a bit shocked. "What do you mean, the _mother_? I'm too young to have kids!"

"..Well Aizen's the king and he created the Espada with his likeness and that little orb in a box he hides in his arm rest…so then wouldn't that make you their step mother or something?"

"…well maybe… but I heard Grimmjow call you hime before he went into the meeting room with Aizen… doesn't that mean you're my daughter?"

"…let's just both agree that this is going to be one fucked up family, alright?" she laughed.

Taiki chuckled and nodded. "Well, sure it's going to be one hell of a ride…"

Just then one of the younger Arrancar children fell and scrapped their knee. "A-ahhhhhhoouuuuuuuchhhhh!" they whined and then sobbed a little bit.

Taiki smiled and picked up the little child and pulled a band-aid and wipe out from her kimono sleeve and patched the little child up kissing the booboo. "All better…"

"Thank you mommy!" the child hugged her and then went off to chase after Lilenette, who was playing tag with the child.

"…Mommy huh… must be lucky to have kids like that Taiki…"

"…not if your kids are older then you are... you know, Grimmjow's 9000 years old… well maybe even older..."

"…" Kaede looked shocked. "…o-oh god… are you telling me...I… but he should be... but I….but he looks… but...but… HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT WORK!!"

She chuckled. "…it's better not to ask questions you silly human child…" she pat her head. "I myself am pretty old... but not THAT old…"

Kaede groaned. "Great... I had sex with a pedophile…"

* * *

Ichigo woke up to hear two familiar voices. _Who's coming… damn… if it's any Arrancar I'm screwed… but what about Renji…?_ He moved his head to the side to see an unconscious Renji to his side, blood dripping out of almost every orifice of his body, pooling around him and mixing with the puddle of Ichigo's blood as well. Sure it was disgusting. But it's not like he could move or anything. _Sorry Renji… looks like this is where we're gonna die…Even my hollow won't wake up…I'm...really sorry…_

There was a gasp and two sets of foot steps were approaching the two wounded Shinigami. _This is it!_ Ichigo closed his eyes shut tightly, waiting for the pain of death to claim him, but instead he felt a warm hand on his cold, bloodstained cheek. _What's going on? Who is this?_

"Taiki!" the voice spoke. "…grab Renji… we've gotta get them bandaged up... and hurry…" Then Ichigo fell into darkness as he felt two fingers press on his pressure point. _Taiki huh? Well, at least we're safe…_

* * *

Renji opened his eyes to see that he was in a dark room with only candle light around him. "…mah?" he grunted and looked to his side seeing Ichigo's face illuminated by the candle light. _So we're alive…_ he chuckled as Ichigo snored a bit. _He must feel safe…_

The door to the room opened slowly and two figures stepped inside, one walking over to Ichigo, the facial clearly Kaede, their skin dark, face chubby and rounded, their eyes green and sparkling as they rested their head down to Ichigo's resting her head under his chin as he slept. She grabbed a chair knowing she was going to be there for a while.

Renji smiled slightly, seeing Taiki's face in the candle light. "…Taiki-chan…finally…" he reached his hand up to her face and touched it lightly, cupping her cheek in his hand. "…I've been looking for you… fighting for you…"

Taiki nodded and smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. "..Oh Renji… I...I was hoping you'd come for me…" as he wiped the tear away she frowned slightly. "…but you're a bit late… Aizen… he… he's made me his queen..."

His eyes widened and he gasped. "Taiki don't tell me you-"

"…yes… he… and I… have eloped with one another…" she saw Renji's smile fade and his face lose all hope. "...but Renji!" she grabbed his hand. "I never lost my love for you!"

He blushed lightly and grabbed her hand back. _So she did like me back…_

"…I've like you ever since… you took me in…when we were young... remember?"

Renji recalled the story, closing his eyes, replaying the memory in his head.

* * *

_It was his younger years as a child, poverty struck the whole district as children learned to survive by stealing from the adults. But one child was caught and was getting beaten._

"_S-stop! Please! I said I was sorry!" the girl cried out._

"_Sorry doesn't cut it little lady…" he grabbed her wrist, but then felt a jar of water hit the back of his head and he fell over, unconscious._

"…_hey... are you okay?" the red head held his hand out to the girl, the water jar in his other arm. "…come with me... I promise you can trust me…"_

_She blushed a bit and took his hand. "…a-alright…"_

"…_the names Renji Abarai… and I'm gonna be a soul reaper one day!" he puffed out his chest and grinned. _

_Taiki wiped her face with her sleeves and smiled a bit at his introduction. "A Sh-Shinigami h-huh?"_

"_..Well… what's your name?" Renji asked, smiling at the girl, taking her hand and leading her down the street. _

"_..Taiki…Taiki Zenkai… a-and I'm gonna be a Shinigami too!" she puffed out her chest as well._

"_Alright! We can do it together! What'dya say?" he grinned._

_She blushed and smiled. "A-alright!" she nodded._

_He blushed and grinned. "Hee hee c'mon! Let's go meet your new family!" he dragged her behind him as he ran._

* * *

So clear, yet so blurry the memory faded from his head. "…I remember…" he smiled weakly. "…I loved ya too Taiki… but I was just too goddamn shy to say anything…" he frowned. "…Aizen's going to pay for raping you… I swear on my life…" he gripped her hand a bit tighter. "…I would die for you Taiki-chan… I would rather get my gut split open and suffer rather then you being with Aizen…"

Taiki smiled a bit and hugged him gently. "Oh Renji! I love you so much!" she started to sob into his shirt.

He hugged her back and rubbed her back, letting her cry. "There there… shhh… everything will be okay… we'll get out of here and then start a family… huh? How would you like that?" he kissed the top of her head.

"…I'd… like that a lot Renji…" she sniffed, resting on him.

"…it's a promise Taiki-chan…"

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw Kaede's spiky hair poking out every which way. "…heh…" he chuckled poking at the little curls and points of her bangs, trying to straighten them out. "I knew we were gonna be safe…"

Renji looked over at Ichigo. Taiki was asleep on his bed, hugging him close. "…Ichigo…there's something you don't know…"

Ichigo looked over at Renji and eyed him. "…what is it?" he asked, twirling her hair through his fingers.

"…Taiki was raped by Aizen... and Kaede..." he nodded to her. "Was raped by Grimmjow.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "..Are you fucking kidding me?!" he growled.

"…don't worry Ichigo… it was rape according to Taiki, who had talked with Kaede... she really likes you…"

"…but then why didn't she fight back?!"

"…Ichigo… she's not strong enough to take on Grimmjow and you know it…"

"…you've got a point..." he sighed and scratched his chin with his other hand. "…but still… she could have at least… you know…tried to fend him off…"

"..Just be glad she's alive… Grimmjow probably would have killed her and then desecrated her if she refused…"

Ichigo sighed and kissed the top of her head. "…good point…"

The door slammed open. "?!" both Ichigo and Renji stared at the two silhouettes in the doorway. "Who the fuck are you?!" Ichigo cried.

Ulquiorra grabbed Kaede as Stark flicked Ichigo in his head, knocking him out. "… we only need the girl… you can keep mommy..." Stark noted.

"…yes…but Aizen will be coming soon for our mother… so beware…"

"W-wait... why are you taking Kaede?!"

"…That is none of your business..." Ulquiorra slung her over his shoulder.

"…let's just say that Aizen needs her for something called a king's key…wonder why Grimmjow wasn't running in here to take her back? Well, Aizen's distracting him so we could get Kaede…which sucks cause I was sleeping…" he frowned walking out.

"…I suggest if you want to live, you will leave Taiki in this room and take your friend away from here…" he walked out of the room.

"…Taiki…" he stroked her hair. "…we're getting outta here as soon as Ichigo wakes up… It's a promise…I won't let him take you again…" _I'd kill for you, I'd die for you, I LOVE you…_

* * *

Me: RAWR done… happy Garangel? x.x' it hurts my head…

Renji: …wow. Lots of love huh?

Ichigo: …alright there was too much Taiki x Renji…

Grimmjow: grrrrrr Where was I in that chapter?!

Aizen: … me too!?

Me: SHUT UP! The next chapter will be on track with my original plans of Aizen creating the king's key… so stick around people, cause this took like three days of planning and I've still got 22 ideas to put to life on a piece of paper! Oh and this chapter was about the size of my paper I think… yeah... 6 pages long, except there were a lot of spaces and crap… sorry about all the dialogue people, I just wasn't in the mood for fixing up descriptions and such.

Ulquiorra: at least you wrote…

Grimmjow: oh shut up! You only like her cause she put you into the chapter!

Ulquiorra: I don't like her... I like Arashi-chan….

Grimmjow: What the fuck's an Arashi?

Ulquiorra: you will see Grimmjow… but for now I don't think you should be acting like such an ignoramus…

Grimmjow: …what?

Aizen: I wish I were in this a bit more BSOD…

Me: Awww don't worry kiddo, you'll be in it in the next chapter... and maybe in the next! This mostly does have to do with Taiki, so you'll be in it a lot I'm guessing…

Stark: zZzzZZZZzzzZzz 'Drool'

Me: … Alright! Until our next jam packed wonderful chapter! I'll try to add a couple more romance scenes and there will be more lemon! Yay! Please comment on my story! I enjoy comments a lot and they make me want to write more! If you just happen to be stalking my story or something like that please, drop a comment by! I work hard on these chapters and my only means of inspiration are my love for Bleach and Garangel saying she's going to beat me with a stick of cookie dough if I don't... which I would like... but... what ever… SEE YA!


	7. Heir to the Throne

Me: Hey all

Me: Hey all! I decided to write again since Jess is gone at the doctors XD'

Renji: Sorry Garangel… I don't this chapter's really gonna include us…

Me: Great… thanks for spoiling it… I'm sorry kiddo, but I've got to put this chapter in as sort of a filler, but if you stay tuned for our next chapter I was thinking of making a Taiki x Renji tribute story of Taiki past maybe? I'll have to plan it out…

Renji: It's gonna be fucking sweet…

Me: IF I MAKE IT! I don't even know what I'm going to put for the next chapter x.x so confusing…

Aizen: On with the story!

Me: …shut up… no one likes you…

Taiki: I like you…

Me: STFU no0b! GAH that smiley looked like Jin's eyebrows! O.O More nightmares 'SIGH'

* * *

Chapter 7: The Heir to the Throne

Previously on The King's Key…

"… _we only need the girl… you can keep mommy..." Stark noted._

"…_yes…but Aizen will be coming soon for our mother… so beware…"_

"_W-wait... why are you taking Kaede?!"_

"…_That is none of your business..." Ulquiorra slung her over his shoulder._

"…_let's just say that Aizen needs her for something called a king's key…wonder why Grimmjow wasn't running in here to take her back? Well, Aizen's distracting him so we could get Kaede…which sucks cause I was sleeping…" he frowned walking out._

"…_I suggest if you want to live, you will leave Taiki in this room and take your friend away from here…" he walked out of the room._

"…_Taiki…" he stroked her hair. "…we're getting outta here as soon as Ichigo wakes up… It's a promise…I won't let him take you again…" __I'd kill for you, I'd die for you, I LOVE you…_

* * *

Kaede was taken to a lab room, rested neatly in a long clear tube surrounded in water. Odd electrical attachments were hooking her up to the sides of the tube, covering up all of her naked beauty from the eyes that were watching her. The tube lit up and buzzing began from the machines around her. She was unconscious and wasn't able to hear or feel a thing, but what was really on the agenda was taking her soul, which produced large amounts of energy, needed in creating another key for Aizen, so he could once and for all become the supreme ruler of the spiritual world and the human world.

A switched was pulled and Kaede's eyes flicked open, looking around at the Espada around her. "MH! MH!" she held a fit when she saw Aizen smirk at her, turn to his Espada, then turn back to her and fiddle with the keyboard. "MH! MH!" she struggled in the tube, kicking the glass and pulling at the machines cords that were almost ripped out of the machines. She had no idea what was happening, but she knew that it wasn't anything good, considering the Espada was laughing and that he was pretty much teaching them something about her. Could this have been a dream? Nothing more then an illusion created from stress and fear? No, this was all but a dream for her. Once Aizen finished with the keyboard on the machine, she felt a stinging in her arms, then in her chest. "MH!" she felt her eyes roll up in the back of her head, her life fading from before her eyes.

The Espada around her tube laughing at her and poking at the tube, teasing her, taunting her, treating her as nothing more then an animal. They were the true animals… Having a mating season, prancing around naked, killing one another. But that's the whole point for her existence. To dance around naked for the boys, get a husband and have children with him and then die with him. Could it be that humans were really just animals? "…ani…mals…" her eyes slowly closed as she felt the last bit of her life flow out from her body. "nothing more then an animal…he never…loved me…" her head fell against the glass, lifeless, as if she were nothing more then a puppet of Aizen's society.

* * *

Aizen looked to his Espada. "…and that… my child... is how you extract an everlasting soul from a being of human decent…" he walked up to the tube with Kaede in it. "…Nothing but a mere animal... I have no use for you anymore… you can rot in here…" he turned away from her and grabbed a little orange orb and transformed it into a Key form. "…It is time…" he chuckled and then walked out of the room followed by the few Espada going with him to conquer the king.

"…." Ulquiorra walked up to her tub and touched it. "…I serve only my lord… I'm sorry…" Could it be that he was feeling a slight bit of remorse for not helping her… He wasn't a bad person, just never given the chance to love, or the time. "…you're not an animal… but you're not a human… you'll find out what you are soon enough..." he walked off. "…Nothing but an animal.." he replied to the others as if no emotions were running through his being.

* * *

"Fuck! Why didn't you wake me up, Renji?" Ichigo was running down the corridors of the castle, scoping out Kaede's spiritual presence and smell.

"Look, you were pretty knocked out Ichigo… and when you WERE awake on your own account you were acting like a retard! You fell off the bed twice and ran into a wall! FOR NO REASON!" Renji was running with a sleeping Taiki in his arms. Taiki had been extremely tired from her little experience with Aizen the night before and needed some time to recuperate from the energy draining pleasure, so Renji offered to carry her as she napped peacefully in his arms. "Plus! What was I supposed to do? Hit you with a lamp! I couldn't move from my bed Kurosaki!"

"Yeah yeah! Excuses!" he ran a bit faster. "Alright...we're…" he paused at the doorway to take a breath and Renji peered in.

"…Ichigo… look…" Renji's eyes were struck with fear as he looked into the lab room to see Kaede stuck in a tube, no movement what so ever from her or the water inside, just her face planted up against the glass. "Ichigo..." he hit him gently on the shoulder.

"F-fuck Renji!" he growled. "I still have a-"he looked over at Kaede and his eyes widened. "K-Kaede…" he gasped and walked up to the glass looking in. "…how..." he pressed his hands against the glass. "…no…no… wake up… open your eyes…" He begged. "Please… wake up... Kaede?" There was no response, she was gone. "…KAEDE!" he smashed the glass open with his Zanpakuto and caught her slapping her face. "WAKE UP! STOP SCARING ME LIKE THIS!"

Orihime walked into the room panting. "S-sorry Renji… what's going on?"

Renji blinked and looked over at Orihime. "…o-oh… Sorry Orihime... I didn't think that you'd be that far behind…" he looked over at Ichigo. "You might wanna heal her before he breaks her…" he noted

She nodded. "Oh… yeah..." she walked up to Ichigo. "…Ichigo… I'll take it from here..."

Ichigo looked up at Orihime, the hope flooding back into his eyes. "…alright…" he got up from her hand handed her over to Orihime, then walked over to Renji. "…" he sat and watched her heal Kaede.

* * *

Aizen was in his new throne, the king's killed, bloody body before him. "Ah…. This is what I've been working for my Espada… you all shall become my grand knights…The over lords of my new Empire…"

"AIZEN!" Cried a familiar voice. The voice of none other then Grimmjow. "AIZEN! You killed my HIME!" He growled stomping up to him. "Give her back what belongs to her! Or I'll kill you where you stand!" he took out his Zanpakuto.

"…For some reason I doubt that you can beat me…Grimmjow…" He stood up from his throne, approaching Grimmjow.

"GRIND! PANTERA!" he scraped his nails against his glowing blue blade and in a puff of smoke transformed into a half human half animal hybrid. So basically he was a man-kitty! ((Not Very manly I know but I wasn't the one to create the series… I actually think they did a good job…))

Before Aizen could take a swing at Grimmjow Taiki appeared in front of him. "AIZEN!" she growled hugging Grimmjow. "You're NOT hurting my babies…!" she growled petting Grimmjow who couldn't help but purr slightly for the affection of his mommy.

Aizen blinked and stuttered a bit. "b-but... he… and Kaede… and the key…"

"I don't care Aizen… if you really loved me you wouldn't hurt my children… you said yourself…I'm the Queen and these are my children… do you WANT to be a bad father?" she frowned. "Well? Do you?"

Aizen blushed a tiny bit and went to open his mouth and then frowned and threw the little orb of Kaede's soul into Grimmjow's hands. "…Just take it…"

Grimmjow smiled and gently licked Taiki's cheek. "..Tell anyone and I'll kill you…"

"…alright honey… you know you love me..." she pet him.

"…Grrr..." he frowned and pranced away, trying to find Kaede.

"..Please... Tell me we're not going to have to go through any parental classes to keep our children from doing DRUGS and crap…"

"…oh... we'll see… I'm questioning Stark, but he just says he likes to sleep…" She giggled. "You know… you're not that bad of a father…when nagged by a girl…"

"…Well... like I said... I'd die for you… so giving if giving up a used soul is what you want then so it shall be…"

She smiled and hugged him. "My king…"

"…My Queen…" he hugged her and set her on his lap and kissed her gently.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting by Kaede's side holding her hand. "…is she going to be alright?" he asked Orihime a bit of hope still in his eyes, begging for her to say yes.

"…" Orihime bit her lip and looked down. "Ichigo… She's nothing without her soul… all I can do is heal her shocks and burns… she's going to die once I run out of energy…"

"…Please... No!" he turned to Kaede. "PLEASE! Don't die on me!" he begged, gripping her hand a bit tighter.

"Don't go crying Kuro-brat…" Grimmjow grinned prancing up to Kaede. "I'm here Hime… and man have I got a surprise for you…"

"…Get away from her Grimmjow! She's almost dead! Don't you think she'd want to spend time with the guy she loves more then you raping her?"

He rolled his eyes. "I have no intentions on raping her…now that she's my mate it's called love-making..." he took out the orb and placed it on Kaede's chest and it sunk in.

"What'd you do to her?!" Ichigo growled but then noticed that her nose twitched. "…what the…"

Grimmjow laughed. "Didn't think you were that stupid Kurosaki… she's coming o life because that was her soul compressed in a spherical container that Aizen created…" he took Kaede's other hand and smiled down at her. "Wakey wakey hime-Chan…"

Kaede blushed and opened her eyes. "…h-huh?"

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow smiled. "Glad you're okay…." Then they both glared at each other. "SHE'S MINE!"

Kaede sighed. "…I need a vacation…"

* * *

A girl with blue, purple tinted hair walked down to corridors of the castle. Her violet eyes scanned a map that she held out in front of herself. "Oh... I knew I should have taken that turn… now... where is… wait is that a picture of a spoon? Ohhhh!" She threw the map down. "This doesn't help at all!" she pouted walking into someone. "o-oh, sorry..." she blushed a bit and looked up.

"…Who are you?" Ulquiorra looked down at her and gave her a small glare. "…you're not from around here..." his spiritual pressure was building up.

"P-please don't hurt me!" she hid behind her hands which held out a piece of cake. "Here! Eat this! As a peace offering!"

He stared at the cake and then took it, wondering what kind of drugs were in it, but he couldn't detect any tricks from the cake, or any change of pulse since he met her. "…" he took a bite and blinked, then finished it all. "…not bad... but if only you had a-"she held up a glass of milk to him and he stared at it and drank it. "…I suppose… this inconvenience can go without any need of the guards involved… but tell me...who are you?"

"…My name... is Arashi…. What's... you're name?"

"…My name is Ulquiorra..."

"..Ul...Uly...Ulquiirr…ULQUI!" she smiled.

He frowned.

"..Ulqui-sama?"

"…better… bur learn to speak my full name in the time you are around me... bunny-chan..." he per her, noting that her ears were out.

She blushed a bit. _Damn... not again!_ She nodded. "Y-yes Ulqui-sama…" she blinked. "…but… I thought you said I could go…"

"….I never said that… only that I wouldn't sick the guards on you… you are now my cake maiden… you shall make it for me when I call upon you to... understand..."

"That's not very nice..." she blinked and blushed. "…but... I guess… I will heh heh…" _Least he's cute…_

"..Good Bunny-Chan… now follow me..." he took her hand and lead her away down the while hallways of the castle.

* * *

Me: …eh…

Grimmjow: …piss….

Ichigo: …Where'd Renji go?

Renji: I was sleeping…

Taiki: AWWW I HAVE BABIES!

Arashi: ha-ha cake 3

Garangel: SEE THE POWER OF CAKE SHALL HEAL THE WORLD!

ME: now I want cake… GREAT JOB

Arashi: you wrote it... tee hee 3

Ulquiorra: …Ulqui-sama... I like the sound of that… heh...

Aizen: I'm a good DADDY!

Me: Till the next time people… I'm tired xD'


	8. A turn of events

Me: Hello to my good, loyal fans! I am back, and with a vengeance! Well, not really… I'm just sort of taking a break from doing SAT prep and learning to drive. AKA. I'm procrastinating haha!

Ichigo: …you know, you have to learn how to drive so that you can drive people to school…

Me: …Shut up Ichigo! Who said I'm going to drive them to school? Most of my friends live an hour or a half an hour away! COUGH COUGH Garangel!

Aizen: Well, that's quite a pity Miss BSOD… I suppose I'll have to drive her then?

Me: Do you KNOW what a car is?  
Aizen: …No...

Grimmjow: Just get to the fuckin' story already! Garangel has been wanting to see a new chapter for a while! Not to mention your fans…

Me: Oh quite! I can't think with you all arguing with me! Jesus… well, here we go! Cheer me on people, I'm super nervous about driving! And if you have any SAT advice, PLEASE give it. Thanks a bunch! Now here's your new chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8.1 A Turn of Events

"…_Well... like I said... I'd die for you… so giving if giving up a used soul is what you want then so it shall be…"_

_She smiled and hugged him. "My king…"_

"…_My Queen…" he hugged her and set her on his lap and kissed her gently._

_-_

_Grimmjow laughed. "Didn't think you were that stupid Kurosaki… she's coming o life because that was her soul compressed in a spherical container that Aizen created…" he took Kaede's other hand and smiled down at her. "Wakey wakey hime-Chan…"_

_Kaede blushed and opened her eyes. "…h-huh?"_

_Both Ichigo and Grimmjow smiled. "Glad you're okay…." Then they both glared at each other. "SHE'S MINE!"_

_Kaede sighed. "…I need a vacation…"_

_-_

"…_better… bur learn to speak my full name in the time you are around me... bunny-chan..." he per her, noting that her ears were out._

_She blushed a bit. __Damn... not again!__ She nodded. "Y-yes Ulqui-sama…" she blinked. "…but… I thought you said I could go…"_

"…_.I never said that… only that I wouldn't sick the guards on you… you are now my cake maiden… you shall make it for me when I call upon you to... understand..."_

"_That's not very nice..." she blinked and blushed. "…but... I guess… I will heh heh…" __Least he's cute…_

"_..Good Bunny-Chan… now follow me..." he took her hand and lead her away down the while hallways of the castle._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was calm as the air was smooth with a slight hint of rain. It never rained in Hueco mundo, considering that it was mostly desert and night. Though this day was different…

As Taiki slept, there was a light on in the room with a shadow moving very silently, trying not to disturb the sleeping mass under the cover of Aizen's captain jacket. "…" It was Aizen. The brown haired, brown haired, god of a man who had given Taiki the night of her life, and now, he was leaving her. He loved her dearly, but she had taken his dream from him and forced him to submit. Aizen, NEVER submits to anyone, and yet she made him feel guilt for once in his life… And in order to get what he wanted, he had to let her go. He turned to her sleeping, naked body, walking over as if he were floating like a ghost. It was time to leave, and take what was his. He bent over and kissed her forehead gently, leaving a warm imprint on her of his heat and a tiny ounce of saliva that was on his lips previous to them meeting her soft, smooth skin. Before leaving he stopped at the doorway, uttering three small words to her.

"I…love you…"

BOOM!

Taiki awoke, startled by the sound of thunder. 'Rain? In Hueco Mundo?! What was this sorcery? Perhaps since Aizen became good the malevolence left the deserted castle making a global change for the habitat?' She sat up in her bed, looking around the room. He was gone… Perhaps he was in a meeting! Yes, that was it! The Espada always had odd meetings and at odd times. Sometimes early in the morning, and some times late at night, you would never know with Aizen's insane, random planning schedule! "Aizen…" she grunted his name, standing up from her bed.

No response…

She started feeling a little anxious. It was like a bad dream! She dragged herself out of the bed, wrapping herself in his robe, the cold floor against her bare feet made her shiver, realizing that this wasn't a dream at all, it was reality! She scurried to the door, opening it and hearing nothing. The Arrancar! They weren't making their usual noise, what was going on? She ran off to find Kaede, maybe she could shed light on this?

--

That morning Ichigo had woken up beside Kaede. He remembered the fight that he and Grimmjow had on who was going to sleep with her that night. There was only one bed, and the two of them wouldn't fit on the small bed with her. And it just so happened Kaede wasn't feeling well, so Ichigo, being the son of a doctor, was the best candidate, making Grimmjow grumble in anger.

Turning over on his side he saw his sleeping beauty, napping blissfully in the covers, which she had hogged during the night. "Kaede-chan…" he whispered in her ear, nuzzling under her chin, taking in a nice long whiff of her scent. She smelt like lilac with a small hint of oranges. An odd combination really, considering her hair was the color of lilac… He reached around, resting one hand on her stomach, rubbing gently, moving her shirt up to touch her flesh. Something was wrong… she was ice-cold to the touch!

"…Kaede?" she wasn't responding to his attempt to turn her on. He took hold of her hand and felt for a pulse. There was nothing… but it was an odd nothing. Like when he felt the pulse on his gigai. There was nothing, but he knew that his soul was the thing that made him live. He sat up in bed, taking hold of her. She looked so peaceful, but you could tell that she had fought off someone. There was a bit of brown hair and a tiny bit of blood under her nails. THE KEY! He took her soul again! He was going to make the kings key with her soul! It was the only other way to make the key! Take the soul out of a maiden who had the power to destroy the whole radius of Karakura town with just one blow. Ichigo knew she was powerful enough, but she didn't know it yet. She and Taiki were candidates, but he didn't want to hurt Taiki… he had no feeling for Kaede, so she was perfect.

"Aizen!" he growled, clutching onto the corpse of his lover, holding her close to his body. He got up out of her, laying her back down onto the bed. It was time to fight, for one last time…

He dressed in his uniform, running to the door, seeing Taiki in Aizen's robe and nothing else. With just one look, he saw her eyes fade, and she knew what was going on. The two ran off to find any others left behind. But there was no one. Not even Renji! Where was he? What was going on?!

"Ichigo…" Taiki whispered as Ichigo turned to her. "…I know Taiki…" he sighed, "you understand what we're going to have to do now…as much as it hurts you, you know that he has to be stopped…"

"Yes…but, I want you to understand… that I got her into this… it wasn't your fault." She sniffed. "and now I'm going to get her back, and Renji… and when we're fighting, Aizen will be MINE…" she looked determined to bring him down. "...Alright…" he gave her a sort of admirable smile, then smirked. "Just remember, if you're not fast enough I'm gonna get him first!" That made Taiki pout. "You're such a jerk, I never knew what Kaede found in you…" "Hey! I could say the same about Aizen AND Renji!" he growled, looking straight ahead.

"… Alright… let's get going…" they ran off down the hallway.

--

Aizen held in his hand the orange orb that was Kaede's soul. Around him was the remainder of his Espada, Grimmjow, Halibel, Stark, and Ulquiorra. He stood in a secret chamber, where a door appeared in front of them. "…hmn…" Aizen smirked holding up the soul to the door, the orange orb floating up to the key hole, about 20 feet away.

Grimmjow looked up at the orb. He knew he was making a mistake by helping Aizen, but, he was told after she was used for the key, that he would get her soul back. He some how didn't believe Aizen though…

The orb fluctuated slightly, molding into the form of a key, sliding into the keyhole of the door. A bright light shown and blinded the four of them. But Grimmjow, his eyes were open, being unaffected by the light.

Kaede appeared before him, her skin glowing and her being floating, as if she were indeed a goddess. She looked pained, like she was going to cry, but no tears flooded her eyes, and she wouldn't touch him. He looked into her eyes and saw her make a small sigh, though no noise came from her mouth. She tried to look happy, she was forcing it. He didn't understand why she was looking at him like that, perhaps she felt betrayed?

"…Kaede…" his voice was quiet and yet it was still loud enough to hear. "I…" he saw her shake her head and look down, a sort of smile appear on her face. She would speak to him, and now she wouldn't look at him. This made him some what angry. "Look at me dammit!" he growled. "Don't act like I betrayed you! I didn't fuckin' betray anyone! It was for my own damn good! He said that if I came with him that he'd give your soul back afterwards!"

She blinked and looked up, cocking her head. The silence just made him feel worse. "I still love ya… don't think that I never loved ya…" he looked to his feet, his hands in his pockets. "you're my mate… course' I'm gonna love you… but Aizen's the only thing in my way…" She smiled and looked to the four frozen in time, then back to him. She took his face in her hands and smiled. "…take care of them for me, okay?" he kissed him and then started to float away, when Grimmjow grabbed her. " The fuck you're leaving me again!" She saw smoke coming off of his hand as he grabbed her. Even his lips were bleeding from that little kiss, and his cheeks had burning imprints of her hands. He dragged her to him and hugged her close. " I won't let you leave!"

"You'll kill yourself!" she felt herself being sucking into Grimmjow's being. "Grimmjow! You're not going to-!" "don't worry, I know how to return you to your body… you'll just have to be inside of mine for a bit until I can get you into your own.." he smirked. "YOU'RE FUCKING SUICIDAL!" she struggled, being sucked into him. "it's okay… I won't die…see you soon, Hime…" she was gone, inside of him now.

The light exploded, sending the Espada flying, blood flying through the air. Aizen's eyed opened to see that the key rejected its opening. How was this possible?! The soul! The soul was stolen at the last minute! He turned to see Grimmjow panting, his chest smoking now, his face having a cocky smirk.

Aizen grabbed onto his sword, being blocked by Taiki. "Aizen…"

End of 8.1


	9. A New Life

Chapter 8.2 A New Life

She growled, his eyes widening. Now he was going to get it! She swung her sword at him in pure anger as Ichigo ran to Grimmjow screaming at him, but that soon stopped when they saw Taiki battling Aizen. She was winning. He didn't want to have to hurt her, but her drew his sword to her . Clashing and clanking for hours.

Aizen was not too happy with this fight. He wanted Taiki to love him no matter what he did to her friends or 'children'. He wanted her to submit, and so, he went to cut her, to stop her from fighting him, but it ended in him stabbing right through her stomach. His eyes widened and he watched her face go from anger to pain. It hurt him…to see her that way. But it was all a trap. Renji came from behind him and stabbed his back with something. He groaned and punched Renji, releasing Taiki from his sword as he grabbed for, what he thought was a dagger.

"Taiki-chan… it's okay… Orihime's going to heal you when we get back…" he smiled and held her close. She looked okay, but the cut was deep… he wrapped her up with a bandage he had brought, knowing that Aizen would hurt her. "…don't worry… he won't bother us anymore with his search for power…because he won't be able to search for it."

"h-how?" she asked, holding his hand.

"…remember, during the Bount battles, when that woman injected Jin with that dagger? Well.. this was a similar technique…but this, it will drain most of his power, leaving him ultimately weaker then you and I…"

She looked to Aizen struggling, floating to the ground, and ultimately passing out. Another failed attempt at power.

--

It was still raining as the couples decided to leave Ulquiorra in charge of the masses in Hueco mundo as the others left.

Ichigo nodded to Ulquiorra and Arashi. "…I think you two will do well in commanding the new Espada…"

"…Now that Aizen's down from the throne…I believe that I will take a more…mutual approach to this battle…" Arashi nudged him. "…I suppose that we will become allied with you, humans and souls…" Arashi smiled at Ulquiorra's comment and then nodded to Taiki.

"Don't worry Taiki… I'll supply them with enough cake to keep him this good…" Because you know that her cake changes any bad guy to love sweets… Kaede always thought she put crack in them…

Ulquiorra waved to them. " with my right hand men, I think I will be able to control everyone…" he turned to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow frowned. "…sorry emo-monster, I ain't staying…I've got someone to take care of now… if ya need me you know how ta call me.."

Ulquiorra nodded. "…as you wish Grimmjow. There will always be a spot In the Espada for you…" he frowned to his weaker, rival.

Grimmjow nodded, walking over to Ichigo's side, who was carrying Kaede's body.

Taiki hugged Arashi the best she could with a hole in her stomach. "…be careful… and come to visit some time…"

Arashi smiled. " same goes for you! Make sure Aizen doesn't try to kill everyone!

She chuckled. " that won't be a problem…"

--

Once in the human world, they all went to Ichigo's house to be healed by Orihime. Taiki sat up after her healing session, watching Grimmjow try to figure out how to get Kaede's soul out of him. "..."

"…It's not that easy Kuro-brat! I can't just PEE her out!" Grimmjow growled

"Well then you shouldn't have shoved her inside of you, you bastard!"

"What was I SUPPOSED to do?! Let her fade away into nothing?!"

"Oh just fucking get her back into her body!"

"…well" Grimmjow smirked. "I could try something…heh…"

"…no Grimmjow… for the love of GOD have some dignity…."

"…alright fine…" Grimmjow growled lightl crossing his arms.

Taiki sighed. "…you two are such idiots you know that?" they growled at her.

"HEY!"

She grabbed Grimmjows' head and shoved his lips against Kaede's lips. Grimmjow struggled a little bit, but then gave in, feeling sort of funny.

After a while Kaede opened her eyes and yawned. "…"

Grimmjow smiled and jumped on her wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his 'mate's' face. "You're back!"

Kaede blinked, chuckling lightly and petting his head. "…y-yeah… uh… never suck me inside of you again sweet heart…"

He blinked. "..why?"

"…Multiple reasons, one being that I was squished.." she chuckled lightly, resting back.

Ichigo grabbed her away from Grimmjow, holding her. "Good to have you back, Kaede-chan…" Grimmjow growled and grabbed her back. "Get your own mate Kurosaki!" "Screw you Grimmjow! Go fuck your own species!"

"You shouldn't be one to talk you vizard freak!"

"Human wanna be freak!"

"Hollow wanna be freak!"

The two growled at one another while Kaede sighed and just shook her head. "I can't wait until Hollow mating day…"

--

Aizen was staying with Taiki in Kaede's home. Her house was relatively large with multiple bathrooms and bedrooms. Aizen, Taiki, and Renji shared a large room, where as Kaede and Grimmjow lived in another. There were still at least 3 bedrooms left, in case they got a visit from Arashi or Ichigo. And they lived right down the street from the Kurosaki hospital.

He spent his day staring out the window, being a loner. Taiki felt bad for that they'd done, but it was for his own good. He may have been pumped down to a low lieutenant level, but he was still that sexy, power hungry man she fell for. And so, she still loved him. "..Aizen…?" she walked into their room, sitting on his lap. "…Aizen, please come down the stairs… I made pies… they're tasty…" she kissed his cheek.

He just looked up at her and saw her pained face. As if he didn't feel bad already. "…I suppose.. I may go and have a slice or two…" he looked out the window. "…Taiki…I-" He blinked when she kissed him.

"Oh shut up, my sexy _**King**_… Your _**Queen**_ wants you to eat her pie…"

He blinked and then laughed. "My, if that's what you want then I suppose I'll have to comply, now won't I?" he tossed her onto the bed, her eyes blinking and wide as he crawled on top of her, pushing up her skirt and pushing down her panties. "…"

"A-Aizen what are you- Oh! Ohhhhhhh myyyyy…" she blushed a deep red as she felt his slick tongue move up and down her aching slit. She hadn't had sex in a while, after the whole incident with the King's key. The pleasure rocketed through her system as he teased and played with her. His tongue loving all over her bundle of nerves, sucking and wriggling around, her hips arching and bucking as the pleasure made her leak her sweetness to him.

"Mhn…Taiki-chan…you taste wonderful…" he lapped up the liquid, shoving his tongue deeper inside of her, earning a grunt and surprised moaned.

"A-Aizen w-what about-"

"…I'm pleasuring you Taiki, just lay back, you don't have to do anything for me… well, nothing now.. but tonight I expect you to bring you're a-game to the bedroom…"

She blushed, looking down, wanting him to continue with the wonderful torture. "…a-alright.. I….I'll do what you want… just… please…keep going… oh!" she felt his tongue squirm inside of her, her body covering in goose bumps as she shuddered.

His lips crashed against her lower ones, getting to know every inch of the inside of her flesh. "oh…oh god… I…I'm ahn! Oh fuck! I'm going t-t-to release a-at this rate…" she panted, her face red, druel escaping the side of her mouth.

"…The cum for me…" he growled, squeezing her theigh and moving her legs in order for her to tighten and such for maximum pleasure. "mhn…" he grunted, humming.

She thrashed, finally climaxing, gripping onto his brown hair . "A-aizen!" she gasped, twitching as she shook from the force of her orgasm. "…a-ahn…oh.." she panted lightly as Aizen licked up the remains.

He crawled ontop of her and kissed her, pulling away and smiling. "…I love you…very much…"

She smiled. "…I as well…"

"…now…about that pie…"

She laughed and pushed back his hair.

--

The rain was still falling outside, pitter-pattering against the window of Kaede's room. Though it didn't seem to bother her any. There was no thunder… no storm. She was just lying peacefully between the two men that made her world worth living. She was tired and achy from being 'dead' for a while and then 'squished' inside of Grimmjow for a few hours. Now she was comfortably squished between Grimmjow and Ichigo who were caressing her in a loving manner.

Once they got past their anger for one another they could focus on her, giving her the attention she truly needed. Just a bit of gentle groping and massaging as she closed her eyes, resting against the two. "mhn…"

Grimmjow had his hands up her shirt and bra, his fingers moving in a rhythm to make her sigh in content as Ichigo had his hands on her bum, squeezing and wriggling around.

"…" Ichigo rested his head under her chin, smiling slightly as Grimmjow rested his face in her hair.

"…Hey, Kaede-chan?"

"Mhn…ah…Y-yeah?" She blushed a bit, her face becoming red.

"…I know this is an odd time to mention this… but… I was wondering if… you would…Marry me?"

She blinked and looked down at him "w-what???"

Grimmjow blinked and growled. " WHAT?!"

Ichigo blinked. "…what?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Sorry bout' all the drama! But we needed SOMETHING. I mean, Aizen had to go bad at one point… and Ulquiorra being the new king of Los nochas is cute!

Grimmjow: you must be tired..

Me: you have no idea… this was 8 pages of material… in fact I had to divide the chapters to 8.1 AND 8.2…

Ichigo: I'm getting married now?!

Me: Yes, because I say so… I need a marriage in this bunch of crap I'm writing lol!

Aizen: …you really MUST be on crack BSOD…

Me: … I'm tired! Sorry folks! This is the best I can do, I know my writing has gone down hill… I should really practice more! But I'm running out of ideas! That and I'm one year away from college and I've got a lot of real world stuffs to do! So comment nicely please! And if ya have any ideas, tell me through PM. Thanks a bunch! Peace out. GRIMMJOW! WE'RE GOING TO DENNY'S!

Grimmjow: HOT DAMN I'M GETTING ME SOME PANCAKES!


	10. A need, A want, A bunny!

Me: Ahhhh man, I'm so bored… I just decided to write another chapter listening to Nobuto Ariyoshi by Asian Kung Fu Generation. Pretty damn good song!

Grimmjow: Can't Denny's do ANYTHING RIGHT?! My pancake- man's face was ugly and didn't have enough bacon hair!

Me: Grimmjow, who the fuck cares if the man is ugly?! You eat his face anyways!

Grimmjow: I don't like to eat ugly things… you should know…

Me: …Fuck…YOU…Alright folks, it's time to get on to the story. I have to say, the lack of comments is definitely bringing me down. Only 16 comments for almost 10 chapters! I knew I sucked but I didn't think I sucked THAT badly people!

Taiki: Hey, maybe you should make us in more of character like you did before… I mean… you're sort of slipping…

Me: …Just read my mindless dribble… thanks for all of those who added me to alerts and already commented. But I think I'm going to end this fiction soon for good. I'm just not getting the reactions I had hoped for ]':

Enjoy this new chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10 (because 8.2 was technically Ch9) A need, a want, and a Bunny???

_**Previously, On the King's key…**_

_He crawled on top of her and kissed her, pulling away and smiling. "…I love you…very much…"_

_She smiled. "…I as well…"_

"…_now…about that pie…"_

_She laughed and pushed back his hair._

--

"…_I know this is an odd time to mention this… but… I was wondering if… you would…Marry me?"_

_She blinked and looked down at him "w-what???"_

_Grimmjow blinked and growled. " WHAT?!"_

_Ichigo blinked. "…what?"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kaede gasped as she woke with a start. She looked around frantically to see what her surroundings were. She was in her normal sized, square room with sky blue walls, clouds in shapes of flowers lining the top and bottom of each wall. She was alone…meaning she had dreamt the scenario.

She sighed and rested back on her bed, looking up at the white ceiling. It was still night-time, wasn't it? The clouds outside of her window were gloomy and grey, making her room a sort of gloomy dark, but there was a faint light to it, enough to make her able to see her own hand. She looked to the back of her delicate hand, noticing that there was a vain, faintly popping up from her youthful skin. What had her dream meant? Well, she had a clue…

She wanted a family…A child to cuddle and care for, a husband to love her and hug her all day long, someone to call her own, and someone to call her his. To love someone so much that they didn't need to screw in order to 'love' one another. She was growing up, and she knew it. It was around her 19th birthday, and she was already worrying about being alone. Ichigo and Grimmjow were special.

Grimmjow was already around 9000 years old, where as Ichigo was 18 years, but in the soul society he could live for a much longer time then she could. She didn't want to grow up, or grow old. She wanted to stay with Ichigo and Grimmjow, to love them forever and for them to do the same. But the realization that she wasn't going to be around forever, and that they would probably stop loving her once she had grown old and wrinkly, had plagued her mind.

"_You'll be my bitch for as long as your pathetic human life goes for! Or at least until you turn saggy and wrinkly…"_

Grimmjow said that on the night where she had sex with him for the first time… was he telling the truth? She sighed and wiped her teary eyes. She really did wish that Ichigo would propose… anyone! She didn't want to die alone, unloved, and used. She wanted to be held during her last breath, kissed and told that everything was going to be alright… but that was a fairy tale…nothing more.

--

It was the first day of ruling Hueco mundo, and Ulquiorra was already sick of the 'trash' before him. The buildings needed to be rebuilt, "Trash…", The Arrancar needed to be retrained so that they wouldn't hate the Shinigami, "Trash trash!", and furthermore, the Arrancar needed to be trained in general! They were pathetic whelps and worth nothing more then, "TRASH TRASH TRASH!" he spat out, his facial expression not changing.

"…You're all a bunch of trash…" he sat in his chair, which was previously Aizen's. Now the chair was blue, where as Hueco mundo was more of a bright color, no more grey halls or black everything else, though their dress code stayed. Actually, he demanded that the Arrancar women don't whore themselves out anymore since Aizen was gone… though that didn't stop them… the sluts! Though, his outfit for his mate wasn't exactly the most 'modest' choice. Either way, it was no excuse for them to be walking around half naked unless it was mating day, which was upon those in Hueco mundo in about one week.

Hollow Mating Day always came on March 3rd every year. Why was it hollow mating day? Well, it was actually a day that the moon in Hueco Mundo had an eclipse and it lasts for a full 24 hours. In those 24 hours, the hollows find mates and screw each other repeatedly, or at least until they know they get their mate pregnant. It's a beautiful sight to see the fully released Arrancar wooing their mates and enjoying their own forms of flirting. Ulquiorra had planned to enjoy this special day with Arashi. He knew how much she wanted children… but he would never screw her in his released form… she was just a cute little bunny, and he knew that she would have a panic attack and pass out if she saw him with his, bat wings and bird feet…he was like a monster out of fairy-tales!

He would never hurt her in such a way… he just wanted to have a family now that the pressures were off of him. He could start a family, a new life that didn't include crushing skulls and beating Ichigo to a bloody pulp! A life where he would have many, many children, "…you are dismissed…" he flicked his hand and they each dispersed. He couldn't help but sigh lightly, closing his eyes. This was too much pressure…but he would battle through…he needed to build up a force that was strong enough to take on even the most powerful foe. If they were still weaker then he was, then it meant he failed. But he refused to give up on them without a fight!

"Ulqui-kun?" A sweet young voice called to him from the bottom of the throne. It was none-other then his cake maiden, Arashi. "…ah…" he looked right into her eyes, letting his pressure drop in order for her to ease up.

"Th-thank you…" she smiled. She had stopped using honorifics now that the two had become somewhat involved. It had happened before Aizen had given him power of Hueco mundo actually, about three days prior. Arashi had baked Ulquiorra a nice big, delicious cake for finding her a rare crescent moon flower in the sands of Hueco mundo. The flower was purple and white, only growing in remote places of the sandy desert.

He stumbled upon it one day and snatched it up. As a form of thank you, thinking the cake wasn't enough to thank him, she went to kiss his cheek when all of the sudden Ulquiorra turned his cake smudged mouth to hers, kissing her. It was purely by accident, but when she pulled away he didn't. Their cake-filled-love-kiss drew them together for another long, open mouthed excursion.

"…Arashi-chan…you understand why I asked you here…" He saw her nod and blush, looking over to the side.

"…Then you understand," he used his sonido to move down to meet her. "That we must practice before the big day… in one week…" he held her close in his arms. He saw she was somewhat uncomfortable and nervous. That was normal... she was so innocent and young looking. She had never truly seen a naked man, had she? "Don't be afraid... I won't harm you… I promise…" he took her into his arms and ran to his chambers, formerly known as Aizen's room, or the 'master's' chamber. He set her down on the bed and unzipped his shirt, tossing it to the side. "…I want you to see the man who will be pleasing you… the WHOLE…man…" he then slid off his hakama and underwear.

"…a-ah..." her face lit up. He was standing before her naked… all of him. She felt herself become slightly greedy for the first time in her life. "….Ulquiorra…y-you're…"

He looked away. "This is the man I am…the monster waits for another day…Arashi-chan..." He was tall, very thin with pasty white skin. His nipples were the only color on his body, besides a somewhat darker complexion on his member, with a bit of red on the tip, blushing as it grew. He was well endowed indeed…nine maybe ten inches…were all Espada like that? His cheeks were not red like the time they had kissed. Was this a serious moment, with no embarrassment or regrets?

She blinked and then looked down, smiling slightly. "…well…I…since you're showing me the man… I will show you the woman I am…" She took apart her own outfit, unzipping this, unbuckling that, it was quite and interesting outfit. As if it were being held on to her skin for fear of accidentally having a wardrobe malfunction. She was small woman, but well breasted. You would never think that she had anything under the garments Ulquiorra had given her. But there they were a sure handful. Her body was small and childlike in a way, but she had curves under the clothing, and he witnessed such.

Ulquiorra slowly moved to her, resting his hand on the gentle curve, almost feeling the creamy texture, enjoying her luscious silky smooth skin, and her toned body. She was perfect for him, created as a piece to complete his unfinished puzzle. "Arashi-chan…" he whispered to her, feeling his arousal grow as he saw her face turn bright red. Just one touch and she was already going wild for him. He could see it in her eyes, the fear, and the lust. "There's nothing to fear… believe me…" he cooed to her, moving his eyes up to meet hers. She was beautiful…her violet eyes boring into his bright green ones. He felt for just a moment that they were thinking the same thing, feeling the same lust and instinct, needing one another, never wanting to leave.

She leaned in, just as he did, catching his lips. "Mhn…" she grunted as their lips met, crashing together in a feverish attempt to subdue one another. She failed, and he succeeded as the dominant male. He reached under her, hefting her up by her bum, and moving more inward to the bed, laying her down in the center as he continued to kiss, lick, and nibble every last bit of her lips, moving down to her jaw, and smoothly leaving kisses on her neck. It felt so real…little bits of saliva cooling from each kiss, his teeth against her sensitive, virgin skin. It sent shivers down her spine. He made her body burn and itch for more…

Ulquiorra had yearned for this, for so long. His lips traveling down to her collar bone then to her chest, pulling up to admire the supple set of breasts before him. He then took time to eye Arashi's lovely, red face, her panting and lust driven gaze. The shiver he had just felt went down to his member as well, making him twitch, his body tightening in excitement. He bent down once sure her breathing steadied. He enjoyed making he feel pleasure of course, but what he enjoyed even more was her being unsure of what pleasure was going to happen next, or how each and every new bite or squeeze would feel. He always left her hanging, then dove back in to create more sensation. His tactic was flawless.

Arashi groaned in pleasure, trying to figure out which she like best, but as time progressed, it all felt increasingly wonderful! Ulquiorra's biting and nipping at her already hard nipples. His hand moving slowly down to her stomach, rubbing and feeling her body twitch. She could tell he was enjoying himself, exploring what made her tick. He managed to find each and every spot, which indeed made her shiver and moan lyrically for him. Her body became hot as his cool hand met her heated slit, moving one finger against her opening. "U-Ulqui…orra.." she shuddered, arching her back lightly, bucking her hips.

"Shhh, Bunny-chan…" There was a sort of husky sound escaping his throat as he spoke. "It will feel good…I promise…" he was panting as well… it seemed that touching her turned him on quite a bit. Shoving a finger inside of her slit, moving it in and out, earning groans and mewls of pleasure. He wanted more! Shoving another finger in, pumping it in and out, making scissor motions with his two fingers, his fingers twisting and pleasing her. He caught her lips, forcing her to moan into his mouth, his tongue pushing past her lips, forcing its way into her mouth. He needed her now! NOW!

She gasped, feeling him pull his fingers out of her. She saw the look in his eyes, but she was ready. She spread her legs and pushed apart her folds gently to show him her lower area. "P-please… it aches… I need it inside of me…" She begged him. Arashi wasn't ever so pushy, but when lust took over someone, anything could happen. A cute, innocent girl could turn into a horny tramp in an instance. But…Arashi was different. She still looked innocent, but over come by lust for the moment. Only for the moment…she wasn't like the other perverts. "I…I want you inside of me!"

Ulquiorra blushed for the first time that evening, looking down to her slit. She opened it for him to see. He felt him grow even more, shivering as he saw her legs up, and the wet flesh before him. This was the moment they would become one. He had her wrap her legs around him and looked into her eyes before pressing his lips to hers, thrusting in all the way. In order to get the pain over with, he needed to force her to submit to his size in the fastest way possible… "…I love you…shhh…don't cry…"

She was crying…light sobbing as the pain overwhelmed her newly opened appendage. "U-Ulqui…" she cried against his lips, slowly adjusting to the pain. After he pulled out, and thrust back in, pleasure flooded her body once more, the pain fading for good. "…U-Ulquiorra…?" she smiled against his lips, feeling her body push against the bed, his thrusting becoming longer and harder. He was her prince charming… she wanted to be swept away and have his children, half hollow or not, she saw him as the man he was… not the monster inside of him…

He continued to thrust, in and out, the sound of sweaty skin slapping together, moaning and that slick sucking noise of their organs moving around one another, it was too much… he held up her leg, forcing her to feel more pleasure then he was, so that she would tighten around him. He was becoming tired. It WAS his first time…believe it or not… He was too busy searching for power to have a relation…but now, he had a woman under him, crying and begging for more. He had his dream woman… tightening around him, her orgasm finally reached, forcing him to orgasm as well. "A-ARASHI!" he cried out.

She stared at the ceiling as the feeling numbed her body, a white screen appearing before her eyes. She was slightly frightened by the fact she couldn't see Ulquiorra. "U-Ulqui…-kun?" she was halted by a kiss, and soon the screen disappeared. "..I'm here Arashi-chan..." his voice spoke. There was darkness around them, nothing but the light of the moon shining on his green eyes, but she knew he was there, and that was all that mattered… "…I love you so much…" she sobbed out, hugging him close.

He blinked, hugging her back. "…I love you as well…my bunny-chan…"

--

Me: FINALLY! Next chapter will be Ichigo and Kaede :] because they haven't done anything yet… ROFL poor guys…

Grimmjow: …blech… too sissy girly!

Ulquiorra: …Of course, all you do is tear their clothes off and rape them!

Kaede: nod nod it's trueeee!

Grimmjow: Shut the fuck up! Both of you!

Me: Stay tuned! Garangel this is for you ]: feel better!


	11. Cry Me A River

Me: hey guys, It's me again. I've gotten something brought to my attention by Garangel haha. It turns out the King had already been slain right? Well, not true. The REAL King wasn't killed, that was the first level, an imposter. Aizen found out he didn't have the entire power because the Shinigami didn't bow down to him. I was too tired to remember to mention that in my last chapter, so that's that right? Don't get confused, the king is still alive, and Aizen's still brooding about the whole situation! I mean, now he's lost most of his powers!

Aizen: …Why did you have to do that to me?! I demand your respect!

Me: Oh shut up, I don't like you… Also, thanks to a new review, I hate my life. I deleted it of course, but I have to remind you that there will be NO FLAMING. I don't care if the characters are OOC or if I change the plot a little, it's called CREATIVITY. You know, that thing that you use when you make thing up to increase a story line or make things more interesting? Sorry to my normal readers, I know it sucks to read this, but I'm pissed off.

Grimmjow: Ah calm down ya' hormonal little bitch…

Me: SHUT UP! I'm not hormonal! But seriously people, NO FLAMING.

Update: I am NOT stopping this story. Screw those people who don't like it. Garangel convinced me that I shouldn't stop writing…

Taiki: Way to be! *smacks hand on my back*

Me: GAH! MY SUNBURN! IT BURNNNSSSS!

Taiki: …oh…uh…sorry…haha!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11. Cry Me A River.

_**Perviously on the King's Key!**_

"_You'll be my bitch for as long as your pathetic human life goes for! Or at least until you turn saggy and wrinkly…"_

_Grimmjow said that on the night where she had sex with him for the first time… was he telling the truth? She sighed and wiped her teary eyes. She really did wish that Ichigo would propose… anyone! She didn't want to die alone, unloved, and used. She wanted to be held during her last breath, kissed and told that everything was going to be alright… but that was a fairy tale…nothing more._

_--_

_She stared at the ceiling as the feeling numbed her body, a white screen appearing before her eyes. She was slightly frightened by the fact she couldn't see Ulquiorra. "U-Ulqui…-kun?" she was halted by a kiss, and soon the screen disappeared. "..I'm here Arashi-chan..." his voice spoke. There was darkness around them, nothing but the light of the moon shining on his green eyes, but she knew he was there, and that was all that mattered… "…I love you so much…" she sobbed out, hugging him close._

_He blinked, hugging her back. "…I love you as well…my bunny-chan…"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The door to Kaede's room creaked open, the room flooding with light. she turned her head to see who was entering. She figured it was Ichigo. That slim, yet masculine figure, and spiky hair, there was no doubt it was him. As the door closed she blinked, rubbing her eyes. Her eyes had JUST adjusted to the dark too! She heard his footsteps and felt her bed sink down slightly. "Ichigo…what brought you here?" she asked in a sort of grumpy manner.

Ichigo had been a bit shocked by her angry tone. What had happened to her? She was so sweet and kind before this whole ordeal…maybe she was just tired? But he wasn't about to leave her alone! He'd finally gotten Grimmjow off his back and separated the two. Finally having some alone time with his beautiful love. "…Heh," he smiled, trying to cheer her up in a way, "Well don't we sound a little angry tonight?"

He placed a hand on her back and rubbed her gently. His advances on her the first time hadn't worked so well, considering that she didn't have a soul. He didn't know what he was thinking… his hormones got in the way! But, he couldn't get over the fact that he wanted her to be his. He was jealous of Grimmjow, always getting to hold her and coax her into doing naughty things with him. He just wanted a night alone with Kaede, maybe not to have sex with her, he was still a teenager, and too young to get a girl pregnant. That and he didn't want to become a sex-addicted maniac!

"Mh…" She had given a grunt. The feeling of his hand on her back was rather soothing…she would admit it. Her thoughts of being alone got in the way of her speaking to him about her feelings and fears. She was afraid of being close to him, of him leaving her after they shared a night to express their love. She was just a human, though she may have exceptional powers, the laws of the human world still applied to her, including age.

That wasn't an exceptional answer to Ichigo. He sort of furrowed his brows in a bit of anger. She wasn't even looking at him. She was on her stomach, her face in her pillow. He waited a minute or two and then flipped her over on her back so that she would at least give him the satisfaction of being able to see her face. He noticed she was a bit shocked at this movement. "Hey, I'm here for you, so you might as well talk to me…" he grumbled, his hands on each side of her head against the bed, his eyes gazing down into hers. Her eyes were a bit wide now, and her lips were parted slightly, as if trying to figure out what to say.

"…I…"she sounded a little sad now, her voice becoming hushed as she looked into his eyes. She could see he was worried, and angry…possibly confused. There was a long silence. "I'm afraid…that you're going to leave me…" she whispered.

He didn't believe what he had just heard. She was serious?! She thought he was going to leave her? Well…he never did really do anything with her, but that was because Grimmjow was always all over her and god knows he hates the cat-hollow-man. "L-leave you?! Are you kidding me! I would never leave you!" he looked worried now.

"Ichigo… It's not just you, Grimmjow too! I'm not going to live as long as you two, you know I won't!" She wrapped her arms around herself, shaking slightly. She didn't want to tell him…she really didn't! It was a tough subject to speak about! "I'm going to get old, and less attractive! You two, will stay the same."

Ichigo stared at her for a moment then chuckled slightly. "You're forgetting, I'm human too! So what I'm a Shinigami? That doesn't mean I'm immortal! I'll grow old with you! Grimmjow might not, but I will be there for you…" he reassured her.

"Ichigo at this rate you'll be dead!" she cried out. "You're always fighting, always getting hurt! You're careless! You don't think about the people who would miss you when you are gone! All you care about is getting stronger and protecting people! You don't think about protecting yourself!" she bit her lip. She knew it was selfish… but she didn't want to lose him. She loved Grimmjow, no doubt about that. But he loved her body, what he saw, not what was on the inside. At least… she didn't think he did. Either way, Ichigo was the one who really cared about her.

He didn't say anything for a while. He just looked down at her shaking self, watching her try to hold back all of her emotions on the subject. She was sort of right, he was always protecting people, but what would happen if he died? Then that would hurt them in a way that would leave scars for ages. But, it was better then dying. She was worried about losing him! If he died he knew it would hurt her a lot. But there's not much you can do. Death is something that can't be avoided. "…Kaede-chan…" he whispered, placing a hand on her cheek. "Everyone has to die some time… and I can't just stop protecting the people I love… I don't want you to get hurt…I would never forgive myself…"

His hand felt nice…it was warm and big. Her hand went to his, grabbing onto it, her head rubbing against his hand slightly. "I know…I just don't want to be alone…it's selfish…" She sighed lightly before sniffing and rubbing her eye with her other hand.

He wiped a few tears from her cheek with his thumb. "No, no one wants to die alone." His body was so close to hers. He had just noticed. He had laid his body on hers and his face was close to hers. "F-feeling better now?" Ichigo just wanted out, he was nervous! His hormones were jumping around his body!

"Better…" she whispered, now wrapping her arms around his neck. Her heart was skipping beats now, feeling his breathing and his warmth around her. She liked I a lot…it set her at ease, but she could tell he was nervous by how he was stuttering, and speaking quickly. She wished he would just let go. So, she leaned her head up slightly, catching his lips.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Her intentions were clear to him, and it made him freak out internally. Of course he kissed her back, his lips pressing against hers. His lips opening and closing against her own, moving to her cheeks, then forehead and then jaw. He pulled away, breathing softly, "K-Kaede, I…I can't do this. What if you get," he felt her stop him with her lips.

"mhn." She pulled away slightly. "I'm on the pill…" she whispered smiling. "and if that's not good enough for you, then we can use a condom…"

Of course! Why didn't he think of that? He saw the circular carrier in her room all the time! And extra protection never hurt… "…" he didn't say another word, he just dove in to her lips. He was a little young for the whole aspect of sex, but he was curious beyond belief.

His hands moved about her body, feeling her soft night gown under his fingertips. Once finding the bottom, he pushed it up in order for him to feel her skin. His hands rubbed along her tan thighs, hearing a soft gasp from her as he kissed along her neck. He looked up at her, noticing a smile from her, as she looked down at him as well. She was rosy-cheeked and had that look of utter love.

He just smiled against her skin and continued to touch, feel, and admire her body. His hands pushed her night gown up and then over her head, tossing it to the side. She was in her lingerie…He was three bra-clasps and one underwear away from seeing her utterly naked before him. He didn't want to move too fast, he wanted to touch and feel every part of her. She was gorgeous, curves and breasts. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

He laid back on top of her, his hands under her, working on those three clasps as he kissed her chest, licking from the bottom to the top of her neck. She tasted good…like a sort of salty taste, with a small aftertaste of a sort of soap. She must have taken a shower that day. One clasp off, two, and the third was the most stubborn. He kissed and nibbled the skin of her chest as he struggled to unclasp the last one, succeeding! He yanked but it still wouldn't come off! Why? His look was of utter confusion. The second one had reconnected! He tried once more, but the third re-clasped as well! "a-ah…"

A chuckled was heard, making Ichigo look up. "Try pushing then all at the same time…" the purple haired woman giggled, placing her hand in his hair gently. Ichigo did as he was told, the bra snapping off and tossed to the side. "…Th-thanks…" he uttered, as he looked down at her chest. It was nothing like what he had seen before. She had pink, perky nipples and a full chest with tiny goose bumps from the cool air.

"…ah?" he placed his hands on the two lumps squeezing and moving them around, listening to Kaede groan and moan gently, enjoying the movements. His confidence returned, his mouth moving to her nipple, clamping on and sucking gently, lolling his tongue around her. "m-mh…" he grunted lightly, tweaking and pinching the other nipple. He felt her shift under him. Trying to steady her with his weight; pressing his body against hers.

She bucked her hips against him, trying to move around as the pleasure ran through her being. "A-ah…Good…Ichigo…" she moaned out lightly, her head back against the pillow. He was a little new to this, and she could tell he was. He was so curious, rubbing, licking; stroking any untouched skin he could find.

His mouth moved to the other nipple, leaving kissed across her chest before he clamped his mouth over the next mountain of soft flesh. "mhn." One of his hands groped the opposite breast, his other hand moving down, rubbing her stomach before moving down to her underwear. He clamped a hand over her heated, underwear covered appendage. He looked up and noticed she was now looking down at him as if waiting for him to do something.

Like every other teenager, he had seen pornography, and had a few porno magazines under his bed. He hid them well so that no one could find them and accuse him of being a super pervert. You would never expect someone as upright as Ichigo Kurosaki to have such under his bed! God forbid! He knew what she was expecting. He rubbed his fingers against her, poking his fingers against the cloth, eyeing her face. He saw her eyes grow a little wide. It was like she was expecting him to chicken out! Well, he would show her he wasn't afraid anymore! With about thirty seconds of fondling he then pulled down her underwear, wanting to feel the slick, hot feeling of her slit.

Once her underwear was off and tossed to the side, his fingers felt around for the hole. Upon finding it he placed a finger inside, shoving it all the way in, listening to her moan in satisfaction. His mouth popped off of her nipple, kissing up to her neck. He felt like a totally different person! "…what's with the look?" he smirked against her neck gently, pulling a finger out and shoving a second in, wriggling them around, pressing her walls. "Don't worry, I'm not nervous anymore…" he whispered, overconfidently.

"I-I never s-said th-that you were scared…" she whimpered out in pleasure

"I saw it all in your face." He chuckled lightly, spreading his fingers and becoming faster. He was going to make her release at this rate, in which he didn't want her to spill all over his fingers. He wanted her to orgasm on his appendage. He pulled his fingers out, watching her shiver in delight. "…" he looked at his slick fingers, wondering if he should taste it or not? He placed one finger into his mouth and then the other. It was salty and a bit bitter. Perhaps it was a taste he would have to get used to in order to enjoy it? "mm.."

She looked up at him, watching him take his time in licking his fingers. "…Ichigo." She saw his eyes direct towards her. "c-can…we…have sex facing each other?" she asked in a hushed tone.

Ichigo pulled his fingers out from his mouth, crawling on top of her. Now was the moment of truth. "…Of course." he took off his shirt and jeans, removing his underwear as well. He always imagined having sex entirely naked. It was sort of weird keeping your clothes on…and it was sort of disrespectful to the woman. It would mean that the woman wasn't worth seeing their lover's entire body. He took a square pack from the nightstand and unpeeled the plastic, taking out the rubber inside. He held onto his member as he slipped the orange rubber onto himself, like a glove, from the tip down to where it ended.

He leaned down, trying to align himself with her, his lips meeting hers. He waited a tiny bit for her to be ready, his hands on her, fingers intertwining with one another. He thrust his hips up, making her jump lightly. His face was red. He…missed. It was an accident!

"…" Kaede looked at his face. It was as if he made a HUGE mistake. She just chuckled and took one of her hands away form his, gripping onto him and placing the tip into her, then replacing her hand where it was previously. "…no big deal…" she kissed him.

He kissed her back. She was so forgiving. His hips thrust up, forcing himself inside of her. Oh the feeling was sublime! She was so tight, hot, and moist. Panting lightly, he pulled out thrusting back in. The night was calm and cool, nothing but the sound of two lovers panting and moaning. As the two slid on the sheets; sweating against one another, their bodies creating heat from the friction, their lips never left one another. One thrust after another becoming longer and harder. His mouth opened; eyes rolling in the back of his head. She was just so perfect, his body fitting hers so well that he couldn't believe what was happening. It all felt too good.

Her eyes were dreamy as she looked upon her lover; their tongues wrestling for dominance. She allowed him to dominate her, their bodies pressed so tightly to one another. She gave in, her walls tightening around him. Her body arching against his, her eyes shut tightly. "AHN! ICHIGO!" she cried out, riding out her orgasm.

He gasped, giving in, shuddering as he let himself go. Once he felt nothing more, he panted, laying his head on her chest. He felt her heart beat and her chest heaving. He knew he was in love with her…

"Ichigo…I love you…" she whispered in the dark.

"…I love you too…Kaede-chan…"

Silence

"…What did you do to get Grimmjow away?"

"…ball of yarn…"

She couldn't help but laugh. This was going to work out…there was no more need to cry. Both loved her a lot…and she loved them back.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Me: NEVER WRITE AN ULQUIORRAXARASHI FICTION!

Arashi: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!

Me: You read the fiction! So Ulquiorra burnt me for making your mind dirty… now I have TERRIBLE sunburn!

Ulquiorra: …NOT my fault…

Me: …next episode… ah who cares.. GRIMMJOW! GET ME THE LOTION!

Grimmjow: …ah fuck…


End file.
